Her Story is HiStory
by ilovelove527
Summary: The story of a year that changed a lifetime. Bella, a smart girl turned cool. Edward, a jock confused about his future. The two meet in high school. Follow their year and relationship filled with love,heartache, tears, and kisses.
1. Distractions

03:42

_I stood alone on a shore that expanded for miles and miles. The breeze was rough through my tangled, brown hair, and I could feel the rain starting to fall. I didn't understand why I was there, but I couldn't find the strength to turn around and face my crashing world. I simply stood, facing the dark ocean and listening to the sound of crashing waves._

"_Bella…" I heard from behind me._

_I closed my eyes and felt my heart clench with the sound of his voice._

"_Bella, please listen to me…" The velvet voice blended into the airwaves._

_With my eyes still shut, I tilted my head downwards with a faint smile on my lips. He was here. _

"_Miss Swan! Miss Swan!" Where did he go?_

Instantly my eyes opened when I heard my history teacher calling my name.

"Sorry Mr. Nelson…" I mumbled.

"We'll talk after class Bella." He stated firmly.

I smiled and nodded. I can't believe I was daydreaming AGAIN. It was the third time this week I had deluded myself into dreaming about him again…

Who is him you may ask? His name is Edward. Edward Cullen, he was on the soccer team. He was a mixture of a Greek Adonis and David Beckham, and he was on honor roll too. Vice president of our class, soon to be captain of the soccer team, plays the piano, gorgeous green eyes…

_Dammit Bella! No more daydreaming! _I scolded myself in my head.

RIINNGGG!

The bell caused me to jump, and all the students filed out of the classroom. I packed up my school books and shoved them into my orange backpack. I threw it over my left shoulder and walked towards Mr. Nelson, who was standing with his back to me.

"Bella," He began, "You know you're one of my best students. Your essays are always articulate and logical and I was so pleased when you accepted my AP history course…"

"Thanks Mr. Nelson." I had no idea where he was going with this.

"But recently you've looked so… ditached from the lesson. Is it because your with the seniors?" He inquired, still not facing me.

I thought about his accusation quickly. I was in an AP class with seniors, whilst being a junior, but that wasn't what was distracting me… I guess that excuse will have to do.

"Mr. Nelson, all of your lectures are really interesting.. I guess I just feel kinda awkward being the only junior." PLEASE BELIEVE ME PLEASE BELIEVE ME….

"Alright Bella, I believe you," He said, turning to face me for the first time. "Just keep your grades up in this class and you're a shoe- in for Princeton," he stabbed his index finger once towards me, smiling.

"Let's hope so…" I said, giving him a small smile.

"Let me know if you need anything, it's only the first semester of school." He finished.

"Thanks Mr. Nelson, see you tomorrow," I waved and walked slowly out the door.

As soon as I left his room I started speed walking through the many students that crowded the hallways of Forks High. I scoffed at myself for giving my history teacher such a lame excuse about not paying attention.

When I finally reached my locker, I was more than relieved to see my best friends, Alice and Rosalie waiting for me.

"Where have you been?! I tried calling you like 80 times!" Alice whined.

"Jeez Alice, I'm sorry.. I had to stay after class and talk to Mr. Nelson-"

"What was it this time… Princeton talk or 'distractions in class'?" Rose asked, squinting her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut as I replied "both."

"Well I'm glad you're here because I have HUGE news!" Alice squealed.

I turned to start opening my locker, and she leaned her back against the lockers next to mine. "What is it this time Alice? More dirt on Jasper?" I smirked.

"Oh please Bella! Don't act like the only soccer-player-obbsessed one is me!" She said smiling.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. "I have no idea what your talking about…" with a hint of amusement in my voice. I could see her eyes widen as I turned back to my locker and continued packing my bag for the weekend.

Rosalie pretended to sneeze while intwining the word "Edward" into her "ACHOO".

I rolled my eyes and looked back to her. "Point taken, okay?" Rose smirked at me and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Now what's this oh-so-amazing news?"

" Ok so apparently, Mr. Banner has organized for the juniors to take a class field trip for a WHOLE WEEK to the beach!" She said clapping her hands together.

"Alice, I hate to break it to you, but we live in Washington. The beaches here are gross and cold and rainy-"

"Which is why we're allowed to go anywhere we want!" Alice squeaked with excitement.

"What?!" I turned abruptly when I heard the location, and I bumped into someone walking down the hallway.

"Sorry…" I started to mumble when I looked up into who I ran into.

"Don't worry about it." Edward Cullen smiled down at me.

I blushed and stared down. "thanks…" I mumbled.

He laughed quietly. "No problem… Cya around," He said walking backwards but still looking at me. Our gazes locked for a split moment, and he backed into someone else who threw their arm around his torso and turned him around.

"Edward! You're here! Time to party it up this weekend!" Emmett Cullen's voice boomed through the hallways.

Edward finally broke the glance and started talking to Emmett the bear.

I sighed and stopped looking at him, turning back to face my friends. "I still can't believe you dated Emmett, Rose."

"So we hooked up a few times over the summer. Back at school, we don't even talk to each other," Rose told us. I felt bad for her, I could tell she really liked him.

I looked towards my short little friend, waiting for her to explode on me about what just happened with Edward. Alice had her eyes squeezed shut and her lips pressed tight together.

"Don't say anything, Alice." I stated firmly, blushing.

"Fine," She muttered, "He's looking at you right now though."

My life could have ended right there and I would have been satisfied.

**I promise it will get longer, and more interesting. Please review! Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	2. Good Morning

My scene with Edward in the hallway kept Alice and Rosalie occupied for the ENTIRE weekend. Just one little look made them totally convinced that he was secretly in love with me. They came to sleepover at my house on Friday night, and we talked about it.

"You guys, that's crazy," I told her, scooping in more ice cream. "You need to get it through your head that it's NEVER going to happen."

"I know I know it's just… the way he looked at you the other day… made me so curious," Alice started. "I mean I know its only like the third week of school or whatever but…"

"But nothing! I don't want you getting ideas into your head about Edward and me, because, unfortunately, we are in two TOTALLY different classes of human," I told her.

"Fine. Let's just- change the subject," Rosalie said.

"Fine!" I said calmly.

It only took two minutes of silence for them to break it.

"But I just think that maybe-" Alice tried.

"No."

"Bella just think about it for a sec-" Rosalie started.

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled. "You are so stubborn," She said, ruffing my hair.

We were all laughing when the doorbell rang. "That's probably the pizza!" I said, hopping up from my seat on the couch.

I opened the door, but who I saw was not who I expected.

"Bella Swan!" Emmett boomed into my face. I could smell the liquor on his breath. He was standing in my doorway, holding a big black bag.

"Emmett? What the **hell **are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"I wanna see Rossliee," He slurred. "I want to _talk_ to her!" He said, waving his index finger around my face.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Emmett-" I started.

"Don't speak for her!" Emmett boomed, enraged. Then, he shoved me- causing me to trip over a shoe and land HARD on my face.

"Emmett! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rosalie came over and helped me up.

"Rosie!!" Emmett started. He was so drunk. My head was pounding.

"Emmett- you need to get the HELL out," Rosalie yelled.

"No." I said.

"What are you talking about Bella!?" Alice asked from behind us.

Rosalie glanced at me incredulously.

"He's drunk out of his mind, you guys. He can't be off driving around, he'll kill someone. My dad's a cop, I was raised to follow this law." I told them firmly.

I walked over to Emmett cautiously and picked up his arm. I threw it around my shoulder and he stumbled in. He almost fell but Rosalie grabbed his other arm and we guided him over to the couch.

"Jesus… and you wonder why I never pursued this relationship," Rose told me.

"I heard them talking about some massive party, I'm sure he got wasted there," I told my friends. My mind automatically wondered to what Edward was doing, and I begged it to stop.

"I'm sure half the soccer team is out looking for him," Alice told me, setting down his bag. "My god, he's hammered!"

"Jeez Bella, you're bruising on your forehead. How hard did you fall?" Rosalie said, placing both sides on my face and maneuvering my head around so she could get a better look.

"Rose I'm fine. That fall was fifty percent my fault, I was the one who tripped over the shoe and fell flat on my face!" I laughed. "I'm going to get some ice."

"Bella your such a good person." Alice admired.

I smirked. "Thanks Alice," I smiled at her. Then I walked out of the room to grab some ice, and I put it on my forehead.

Was this really happening?

The night passed along, and sooner or later, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all fell asleep in my living room. Emmett was on the couch, (which he covered the whole thing), Alice was in a small chair she miracoulously looked comfortable in, and Rosalie fell asleep in my dads big leather chair. Me? I couldn't fall asleep, so I was lying on the floor in front of the TV, watching the Kardashians scream at each other.

It was 3 in the morning when I heard the door knock.

I looked through the window to see who was outside, but I thought I was dreaming.

I opened the door to find Edward, standing there, with Jasper and a drunk Laurent behind him.

"Hey Bella," Edward said uncomfortably. "You haven't seen-"

"He's here. He's sleeping on my couch… He came a few hours ago looking for Rosalie," I told him quietly.

"We have been looking EVERYwhere for him! You couldn't have called us?" Laurent asked, slurring his words.

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied making sure your drunken best friend didn't vomit all over my house!" I shot back sarcastically. "And it's not like you would have answered anyways."

"I don't pick up the phones for losers," Laurent fired back at me.

I stood there awkwardly, embarrassed that Edward was there.

I stared at the ground. "So what do you want to do, do you want me to wake him up or-" I stared.

"We should probably get him back to my house… my mom will flip if he's not there in the morning," Jasper said.

"Here, come in," I told them.

The three guys stalked in, and Laurent knocked my shoulder with his as he brushed by me. Edward went over to Emmett sleeping and gently rubbed his shoulder, whispering something to him until Emmett's eyes fluttered open.

"Jaz, can you help me out here?" Edward asked.

Jasper was staring at something. I followed his gaze to find a beautiful sleeping Alice.

"Jasper! Come on man, Laurent's too drunk!" Edward pleaded.

Jasper snapped out of his trance and stood over Emmett, gently hoisting his left arm around his shoulders, while Edward grabbed his left arm. They were supporting most of his weight as they walked out of my house. Laurent stood there looking at me, still inside me house.

"What, Laurent?" I asked, annoyed.

"You just could be so hot if you wore a little more makeup or something!" Laurent said raising his eyebrows at me.

I stood there, shocked and humiliated. Edward walked back inside my house, standing next to Laurent.

"Lemmie grab his bag for you," I said quietly. I picked up his black bag and gave it to Edward.

"Thanks," He said, looking me.

"Sure," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

What happened next was truly surprising.

Laurent came towards me, trying to grab me and pull me against him. Edwards arms yanked him back, grabbed the front of his shirt, and thrust him up against the wall.

They stood there for a minute, Edward holding him against the wall while I stood there in shock. Then I heard Edward quietly say:

"Leave. Her. Alone."

"Ah," Laurent said smirking. "It appears I've hit a nerve!"

Edward released him with a rough shove, and a deadly look on his face. Laurent waved to me and walked out towards the car.

"Thank you Edward," I said to him.

He seemed shocked for a minute before he said back to me "I think I should thank you… I mean what happened with Emmett-"

"It was fine, don't sweat it." I said.

"Aright," He said quietly. Then he just walked out. I watched him walk down the sidewalk towards my driveway. I started to close the door when I heard him say:

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry we…woke you?" He said it like a question. "Have a nice night… or morning, since it is like, 4."

I smiled and said "Good morning to you too, Edward." Then I closed the door, and sank to the floor, leaning against the door for support.


	3. Great Way to Start a Day

The next morning, Alice and Rosalie woke up really early, only to find me awake.

"Bells, did you ever go to sleep?" Alice said groggily.

"Nope," I said, popping the P.

"Where's Emmett?!" Rosalie asked frantically.

I told them the whole story with Laurent, Jasper, and Edward. They sat there, gaping like fish.

"I can't believe Jasper was staring at me!" Alice said to herself quietly.

"God, Laurent is such an ass. You don't need makeup Bells, you are already beautiful." Rosalie told me reassuringly.

"Thanks Rose, but I'm sure it would help… I mean you guys wear makeup," I said, standing up and folding the blankets on the couch.

"That's because we have zits, and your skin is perfect," Alice said. "Have you ever even put on mascara?"

"Is that the shiny lip stuff?" I asked her.

"Oh god," Alice said.

Rosalie scoffed. "Haven't you ever wanted to use it?"

"I guess but I mean… living with Charlie doesn't really entitle you to a trip to Bloomingdales or Victoria's Secret. Charlie's allergic to malls."

"Well I'm healed by them! That's what were doing today Bella, we're going to the mall and buying you makeup!" Alice chirped.

"Okay Alice, just not too crazy. Remember your last mall trip…" Rosalie started.

"Crap you guys!" I said, looking out the window.

"What?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Emmett left his car here last night… They took Edwards jeep back to Jaspers, and Laurent was too drunk to drive." I explained.

"We'll drive it over to Jaspers, and then go to the mall." Rosalie said. "There probably asleep anyways, they'll never know we were there."

I showered and changed into fresh clothes. I wore a solid black vneck sweater with a white knit scarf thrown around my neck. I paired it with dark denim jeans and grey converse. Alice of course looked like she stepped out of vogue, and Rosalie could wear a potatoe sack and look gorgeous. Except today, she stuck with jeans, tall brown leather boots, and a black pea coat.

We took separate cars to Jasper's house. I rode in Emmetts MONSTER jeep with Alice while Rosalie drove her lexus. As to how Alice knew where he lived I don't want to know but we successfully landed right in front of the Whitlocks. [.com/files/Atlanta_]

It was a huge house, much bigger than mine. Edward's car was in the driveway, so I knew that none of them had left yet.

It was like 10:30 in the morning now. I turned off the ignition and Alice and I hopped out of the car, staring up at the house in awe.

"Can you believe he LIVES here?" I asked her incredulously.

"You should see the Cullen's house, now that's a mansion." She replied.

"Where do you think I should leave his keys?" I asked her.

"I just saw someone move in the window, I'm pretty sure there up. You could ring the doorbell and leave them on the front step." Alice told me.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked her.

"Because, I'm in heels!" She shot back.

"Alice, I'm so boy repellent! What if he answers the-"

"Well you better ring it now because he just looked out the window from the top floor, and I'm sure hes on his way down NOW."

I ran up the lawn and rang the doorbell. I turned around and started walking down the grass when I heard the door open.

"Bella?" I could hear Edward's voice.

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly for a minute before opening them and turning around. "Edward… hey!" I said back, running a hand through my hair and biting my lip.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I felt awkward before responding. "Uhh… Emmett- he left his car, outside my house last night… and I was just dropping it off before my dad got home and found out he was there."

"About that, Bella thanks a lot for… you know last night." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Its okay," I told him.

"It is more than okay, I mean the way you just took him in…" He threw his hand up in the air. "That was extremely cool. Thanks."

I just nodded at him, not really sure what to say.

"Emmetts still sleeping but, I'll take his keys and give them to him later," Edward offered.

"Oh sure," I scooped down and picked up the keys before putting them into his hands.

When our hands met, I felt and electric sting fly all the way up my arm and into my stomach. I grasped my hand away, using it to tuck stray hair behind my ear. When I looked up at him, he was looking at me with the weirdest expression. His eyebrows were pulled together, making him look so confused and shocked. He didn't change his expression.

I stood their awkwardly before clasping my hands together and backing towards the car. "Well- umm… I guess that's all… I have to go we're going to the mall so… I guess ill see you at school…" I kept babbling.

"Ok… See ya" He said, dazed.

I quickly hopped into the car, and Rosalie sped away. His face hadn't changed since our hands touched, he just stood their in the doorway looking down at Emmett's keys.

Rosalie and Alice lost it, laughing hysterically.

"Wow, Bella, you couldn't be more awkward!" Alice yelled before erupting into more giggles.

I started laughing with them and I smacked myself on the forehead. "God I am SUCH and idiot! I just was like 'see you at school'!"

"Bella, you really need to stop acting so shy!" Rosalie scolded.

"Well, that's not going to happen. I mean its me!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back into my seat. "I am LAME!"

With that, we all started laughing again. The truth can hurt, but the most painful things have the potential to make you laugh.

We spent the day at the mall, and the girls bought makeup for me. They told me they would come over on Monday morning and help me put it on before school.

We spent the day at the mall, and we had a ladies day. We got a nails done (well alice and Rosalie did) and Alice got extensions in her hair. She looks different, but beautiful (A/N Ashely Greene appearance now). Rosalie got her hair blown out. I got mine trimmed a little, but nothing too drastic.

We decided to go out to dinner after we left the mall. We pulled up at the Bloated Frog, and sat at a table closer to the back.

We started talking about Edward…again.

"I don't understand this… I mean- Edward has never seen me before. What makes you think this makeup is gonna help?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Trust me, Bells, It will help." Rosalie stated confidently.

I dearly hoped so.


	4. Back to School

It was finally Monday.

It was either going to be the day where I kill myself of embarrassment, or the best day of my life.

Alice and Rosalie had come over earlier in the morning to do my hair and makeup, and well, you could say I looked different. I looked pretty.

I wore a blue tee shirt and black jeans, and I guess… makeup. My hair looked different than my usual ponytail or bun, it was let down. I haven't wore my hair down since I was a witch for Halloween when I was ten.

[/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/kristen-stewart-entertainment-weekly-outtakes_]

[.com/albums/cc7/plushpout/Kristen-Stewart2_]

I definitely looked different, but so did Alice. She looked the same, but much more… her hair definitely made her look…sexier than she usually did with her usual sundress and spikey hair. She wore a jean jacket and jean shorts, along with tall brown boots that went up to her knees.

* * *

Rosalie, of course was Rosalie. Her hair had been curled, and it looked golden in the sunlight. She wore dark blue jeans and a black sequined top. She looked beautiful as always.

[.com/images/image_uploads/Rosalie-Hale-twilight-series-882740_375_]

We drove up to school and started walking across the front field, that was right near the entrance. It was covered in students. Guys were checking us out and staring at us. I don't think they recognized me.

We finally reached our lockers, and I started unpiling my books from the weekend into it, and getting my stuff for AP trig. Unfortunately, I had that class with Jessica Stanley. She was nice, but completely obsessed with Mike Newton.

The bell rang, and we all went to homeroom. I sat with my friends, and guys sat around us. It was weird not to feel so… invisible. But then HE walked in.

Surrounded by a huge group of jocks, Edward gorgeous Cullen strode in to homeroom, taking a seat in the front. He turned around for a quick second, catching my eye and then looking away. But then, he turned back to look at me again.

I looked towards Alice and started talking to her about the English essay.

Rosalie cupped my ear with her hand and whispered "Edward is STARING YOU DOWN bells!"

"Yeah, him, along with Laurent and James. And Mike Newton!" Alice cheered.

"Attention juniors! Everyone look up here! I HAVE ANNOUNCEMENTS!" Mr. Banner called to us.

We all turned away from our conversations and looked at our teacher. Alice nudged me in the ribs, and I smiled.

"Soccer, Football, and Track tryouts are today for the boys! Be on the field at 2. If you're late, you wont be able to try out. The first soccer game is Friday night at 7 on the west field. If you can, please try and make it. It would be great to show your school spirit!"

Murmurs about the game circulated around the room.

"Next, Tanya Denali has a few announcements…"

I hated Tanya. She was such a slut… getting drunk every weekend and hooking up with random guys. She and Edward hook up occasionally, which makes me hate her even more.

"Thanks Mr. B. Cheerleading tryouts are today at 2! They will take place on the west field, right near soccer," She said, waggling her eyebrows. "If you want to tryout, be there! Also, for the game on Friday, if you want to buy a certain player's jersey, we, as in the cheerleaders, will be selling them at lunch to start raising money for the beach trip. Each one is 20 dollars."

"Thank you Tanya!" The bell rang. "Wait wait wait! Bella Swan?"

All eyes turned on me. This could not be happening.

"Stay for a minute, I have to talk to you about your schedule."

All the students left. I was sitting there humiliated.

"Bella, we find that you shouldn't be in CP biology, so we're switching you into AP. That takes place during 5th period, right before your 6th period study hall."

"Ok Mr. Banner… who teaches?" I asked.

"Me! I'll see you in class." He said, leaving the room.

The morning passed by in a blur. Soon enough math and history had passed, and it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria with Alice and Rosalie, and we sat at a table right near where the jocks usually sit.

"Guys, this is so weird. I feel like I look like a marcian or something." I exclaimed.

"Bell, you look great. Why are you so self-concious all the time?" Rose asked.

"I don't know…" I muttered.

Just then, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Laurent, James, and the rest of the jocks came in and sat at their table. I turned away from them, but then someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Hey Emmett. How are you…feeling?" I asked awkwardly.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" Emmett asked.

"umm…. S-sure," I stammered.

I started walking outside with Emmett when I turned around to give a reassuring look at Rosalie and Alice. I smiled at them and then another sight caught my eye.

Edward was staring at us.

And I mean, _really _staring.

I blushed and turned around, and Emmett opened the door for me. We sat down on a picnic table.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did," Emmett said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken me in."

"Its fine, just surprising… I mean Emmett you've never really talked to me before and then you just… _showed up_." I said quietly.

"I know, I don't know what I was doing at your house," He laughed through a whisper.

"You… don't remember what you told me?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well… you said you… wanted to talk to Rosalie…" I muttered.

"Rosalie? She was there?" Emmett asked in an end – of- the – world kind of way.

"She was. So was Alice." I told him.

He buried his face in his hands. "I didn't… do anything to upset her… right?"

"well… you kind of… shoved me. Hard. I fell and hit my head," I told him, pointing to the bruise on my forehead. It was dark blue and purple.

"Dammit Bella! I feel so bad I am so sorry!" I said, taking my hand and looking me right in the eyes.

"Emmett, its okay. I let you stay after you pushed me."

"Wait- I shoved you and you still took me in?" He asked incredulously.

"Mhmm… you were in NO condition to drive," I laughed.

"Thanks Bella, really." He said for a final time.

"Sure. " I said hopping up from my seat. We both stood up, and he hugged me, kind of awkwardly.

"So… can we be friends?" Emmett asked me earnestly.

We started walking back into the cafeteria. "hmm… I don't know. You wanna be friends with the biggest nerd in the junior class?" I asked him.

"Well, now you're a hot nerd Bella! What did you do over the weekend?" He asked me.

"Rose and Alice "made me over," I told him, observing that his face REALLY lit up when I mentioned Rosalie. "You know Emmett, now that we're friends… can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure squirt" He said.

I laughed at my nickname and then asked him, "Are you into Rosalie?"

He sighed and asked me: "Are you into Laurent?"

CLIFFHANGER


	5. A New Lab Partner

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked him. "Laurent Crimson?! He's such an ass!"

"He thinks you're REALLY hot…" Emmett started.

I made a gag sound and Emmett laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

He blushed and looked at me. "I like her… this summer was… " he sighed in happiness and shut his eyes. "Amazing."

I punched his arm. "You should tell her! I think she likes you a lot too."

"Really?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"I think!" I said encouragingly.

The guys at Emmett's table called him back, so he told me we would talk more later. I walked back to Alice and Rosalie, whose eyes were filled with shock and curiosity.

"Well?! What did he say!? Did he talk about me?!" Rose asked.

"He likes you. He had the most amazing summer ever he told me," I explained.

Rosalie sighed and grinned.

"Did he apologize for what happened on Friday?" Alice asked.

"He did… and it was really sincere. He wants to be friends-"

"Oh, my god," Alice said.

"What Alice?" I asked her.

"Jasper is looking at me. Oh my god oh my god oh my-"

"Alice quit spazzing!" Rosalie yelled.

"Quick- talk to me!" Alice yelled at us.

"We are talking to you Alice," I said quietly with a breathless laugh.

The bell rang and we stood up and put our trays away.

"What class do you have now, Bells?" Rose asked me as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"I got switched to AP Bio. I have it with Mr. Banner, I have to go," I said, turning into Mr. Banner's room.

"See ya, Bells!" Alice smiled with a wave as the two of them walked down the hallway.

I slowly turned into the class, and stopped to see Edward sitting alone at a table for two.

"Hey Bella, you can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen back there!" Mr. Banner said nonchalantly as he typed away on his computer.

I slowly walked back towards Edward's table and sat down. I stared at the board and blushed.

"Hey Bella," Edward said quietly.

"Hi," I said quietly, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I didn't know you were in this class…"

"Yeah, Banner switched me too. Looks like we're going to be lab partners," He said slowly.

My heart swelled with happiness, but the expression on his face was weird. He looked…pleased but uncomfortable. I'm sure he knew I liked him and felt awkward or something.

"Guess so," I muttered.

Mr. Banner started the lesson, although I wasn't completely focused. I was very conscious of the beautiful god sitting next to me. It was annoying that I couldn't even look at him, I just had to stare at the board and pretend he was invisible.

"Now, this Thursday we will be taking a field trip to Green Farms wildlife center. I'm giving you labs to finish with your partner to complete before the field trip. If they aren't finished you can't come!" Mr. Banner scolded.

He walked around the classroom, handing out packets to each pair of students. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"God forbid we don't finish," I said sarcastically.

He laughed. _Wow._ "What a shame it would be to miss an experience at Green Farms!" He said chuckling.

I laughed breathlessly and blushed.

"We'll have to find some time to work on the lab this week, Bella," Edward told me.

"Sure," I said quietly. "We'll work it out." I said, and then I smiled.

Mr. Banner gave us the packet and the bell rang. I packed up my books and walked out of the room. I started walking down the hallway slowly.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask from behind me.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"You… w-wouldn't want to start working…now? Would you?" He asked slowly.

I smiled. _Maybe the makeup was working._ "Sure… I do have a study hall… I'll meet you in the library in five minutes."

He smiled a dazzling crooked smile. "Awesome, See you in five," He said, tapping my upper arm with his textbook and walking away.

I stood there gaping, and smiling to myself. I had a study date with Edward Cullen in five minutes.

I quickly went to the bathroom and made sure no one was looking. Then, I reapplied my mascara, straightened out my shirt, and smelled my hair. Strawberries. All good.

I walked into the library and Edward was leaning against the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. [photo of library on profile – LIBRARY] "Hey," He said with a smile on his face. "Thanks for meeting me now," He said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Uhh… Its-It's no problem, really. I was going to ask you the same thing," I said blushing. _Wait, did I just say that?_

"You were?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah… I mean… rather get a hard start now so we don't have to wait till last minute, right?" I lied.

He looked disappointed for a second before replying. "You're right, and I have soccer practice later anyway."

"Right, I forgot about tryouts today. Are you going to run for captain?" I asked him as we started walking up the spiral stairs.

"Hopefully, if I make the team that is," He said earnestly.

"You'll make it." I blurted without thinking.

He exhaled through his nose, smiling. "You sound very sure," He said back.

I blushed. "I've seen you play before, Edward. You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

He smiled. "This season's going to be tough, with all of the college scouts and stuff."

"If you play as well as you did last year, I'm sure you're a candidate for a scholarship," I told him smiling. "Have you been looking at any colleges?"

"I started looking at a few, but I have no idea what I'm going to do… My grandfather wants me to go to law school and my uncle wants me to play national soccer. I still have to figure out-"

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked him casually.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked lightly.

I raised my eyebrows and we stopped climbing the stairs, almost to the top. "Well, what do _you_ want to do? I mean that's what your grandpa and uncle want, right?"

He seemed speechless for a few minutes. "I…don't…know?" He made it sound like a question.

I smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "Well, you've got loads of time. We're only juniors, and the year just started."

We started walking up the stairs again, and we reached the second floor. We continued to walk towards the "science" section of the library.

"But I mean, you already know what your going to do, right?" He asked me.

"Not entirely," I said quietly. "I don't think anyone is ever sure of what there future is going to look like."

"B-But, you're like…" He started.

"What?" I smiled. I knew where this was going.

He threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "You're like the smartest girl, ever. Don't you want to go to an ivy le-"

I closed my eyes and smiled. I squeezed them tightly "Don't say it!" I said grinning.

I heard him breathlessly, and I slowly opened my eyes. I rolled my eyes at myself, and I smiled.

"All of my teachers want me to go to Princeton, Yale, or Dartmouth," I told him as I started looking through the shelves for a copy of our textbook.

"All those schools are…" He whispered.

"Really hard to get into? I know." I said without looking at him.

"I was going to say really far from here." He said quietly.

I tore my eyes away from the books and looked up into his. _What was he saying?_

How was I supposed to respond? Was I supposed to ask him why he would say that, or why it meant something? Or…

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, while I thought of thousands of questions I was unable to find the strength to ask him.

Finally, I broke the silence.

"Well, it's like I said… We're only juniors. We have plenty of time t-to…" I drifted off, getting lost in his eyes.

"… Figure things out," He finished after another minute of silence.

"R-right," I replied, quietly.

I blushed deeply.

In the first ten minutes, I already felt my feelings for him growing deeper.


	6. Obligations VS Dreams

"… and then we just…talked," I told Alice and Rosalie on the phone later that night.

"What did you talk about?" Rose asked energetically.

"I don't know, school, people, movies…" I told them.

"In a secluded part of the library?" Alice asked suggestively.

"Yes, we were working on our lab too… we needed somewhere quiet," I concluded, before she got the wrong idea.

"Oh Bella, the next time you go somewhere private-" Alice tried.

"Don't even go there, Alice Brandon!" I scolded.

The three of us laughed before I yawned. "Guys, I have calculus to do, and then I need to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Bright and early, for outfits and makeup," Alice chimed.

"Oh guys, we have to dress NICELY to school tomorrow, its junior senior college day," Rose told us.

"OOH bella you can wear that little black dress-" Alice stared before I cut her off.

"Goodnight, you guys!" I snapped my phone shut.

College day was going to be a mess for me tomorrow. _You? What about Edward?_ My sub-concious asked me. Damn, hard for him too. I wish we could just escape together…

I finished my math homework quickly so I could pass out on my bed, and I drifted to a world with Edward.

The next morning, Alice and Rose were over just as early as they promised. They dressed me in a little black dress, paired with a cool royal/neon blue jacket. [pic on profile – Bella C DAY 1]

Alice wore a tan (lighter than her pale skin) colored dress that had two black straps at the top, and little black lines crossing all over it. She tucked it into a little black skirt, and then pulled out the top so it fell loose. She also wore black tights and black pumps. And bright red lipstick. (Pic on profile – Alice C DAY 1)

Rosalie wore a grey pea coat with a white sweater, and a big necklace. She also wore dangly earrings, and a little dark purple, tight skirt. She paired it with black boots.

(pic on pro, Rose C DAY 1)

The three of us met at our lockers in the morning. Rose came up to me and alice and placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Okay… I don't follow. What's with you?" Alice asked.

"Today is my last day as a blonde." Rose said simply.

"WHAT?!" Alice and I shrieked.

"You heard me, I'm tired of having blonde hair. I found a light color brown that I really like and I'm getting it died tonight!" Rose said merrily.

"Alright Rose… as long as youre sure…" I said tentatively.

The bell rang, and all the juniors and seniors gathered into the assembly hall. We had to sit in alphabetical order, so unfortunately I was placed next Jessica Stanely and Lauren Tallory. They were gushing about how cute Edward looked.

"…He's just so SEXy. Like I literally want to fuck him right here!" Lauren said.

"too bad we can't…" Jessica mumbled sadly.

"What are you talking about?!" Lauren asked her sharply.

"Apparently, this Friday, after the game, he and Tanya denali…" Jessica whispered giggling.

I felt my stomach drop.

Tanya Denali.

I was so stupid.

Of course he was going to hook up with her. And if not her, someone else. There will always be someone else.

I will _never_ be that girl.

I sighed sadly as the assembly started. They announced that for the first half of the morning, Juniors would be looking around the college fair displays. Then after lunch, we would be talking individually to our college counselor. When we weren't talking, we had to do work, like a study hall.

He dismissed us and I found Alice and Rosalie.

"Well Bells, I hope you have fun today." Alice told me.

"No way, you guys cant just feed me to the sharks!" I pleaded.

"You mean the ivy league reps?" Rose asked.

"Please, don't leave my side once today…" I asked them quietly as we walked into the library.

"Fine…" Alice muttered.

We steped into the library to find posters and desks from EVERY college- like ever. Ivy leagues, performing schools, state schools, EVERY SCHOOL EVER.

"Well, I'm going to check out the design and fashion merchandising programs!" Alice said, dropping my hand and disappearing into the crowd.

"Alice!!" I yelled after her incredulously. I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least you won't leave me Rose."

Where did she go?!

"Rose?" I asked again.

I sighed to myself and started walking around.

After 10 minutes of wandering, I finally found what I was supposed to be looking for.

I stared at the desk for Yale, whilst flipping through a brouchuere for Stanford.

Stanford was one of the schools I actually really liked, I would love to go there.

I stood there, looking back and forth between my obligations and my dreams.

"Busy already?"

I whipped my head around to find Edward Cullen, Hovering over my shoulders and looking at the current object of my attention.

"It seems I don't have a choice," I sighed, dropping the Stanford brouchere into the garbage.

We started walking around, pausing to look at each poster from the school.

"That doesn't seem fair," Edward contradicted.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life's not fair," I told him.

"I believe I have heard that before," Edward smiled. (A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I LOVE YOU STEPH.)

I smiled back at him, and started walking away. He didn't follow me.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. It was Edward.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday," Edward said earnestly.

"Edward, I've told you before, it was no problem starting the lab early. I wanted to-"

"I meant the support about soccer and stuff," Edward said, releasing my arm.

"O-Ohh…" I stammered.

"I made the team," Edward said quietly.

"See? What did I tell you?" I asked him with a playful hit on the shoulder.

He smiled at me, staring into my eyes.

"You should have more faith in yourself, Edward. I shouldn't have to tell you what an amazing soccer player you are!" I told him again, whilst starting to walk again.

He followed me this time. I smiled to myself.

"Well what about you?" He asked me.

I turned away from the table and looked up at him. "what do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious I'm not the only one with confidence issues."

I blushed. "It can be hard being the nerd," I started slowly. "B-but I know myself. I'm not really the kind of person to let other people get to me…"

He looked at me, his eyebrows pulling together and a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"…otherwise," I continued. I then turned away and looked down at the table. "I never would have gotten this far going to school here…" I paused for a minute before continuing. "People here aren't really the nicest in the world…" I thought back to times where Lauren and Tanya made fun of me and stole my homework.

I sighed and stared back up at him. "If I can do it, you can too." I said, raising my eyebrows.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time.

I could feel my sexual horomones accelerating as his green emerald eyes stared into mine.

Then, suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library.

He didn't release my hand even as we walked down the empty hallways. The freshman and sophmores didn't have class today, and the Seniors were meeting with their college counselors.

He was walking in a pace that had me slowly running beside him.

He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

He didn't turn around. He kept holding my hand and walking fast.

Suddenly he turned left and walked outside. It was cold out, I was glad i was wearing my jacket.

We walked till we were behind a building, completely invisible from sight.

I leaned back against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

Edward was walking back and forth in front of me.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked him earnestly.

**Why did he take her there? What will he say? Just you wait! i've got some tricks up my sleeve! Please review! **


	7. I'd Stay Out Here Forever

"Bella I wish… I could just tell-" He stopped himself short, running his hand through his hair. "You need to just…" He kept stopping himself. He looked so confused and sad.

"I need to what?" I asked him. I knew where this was going. _You need to just leave me alone._

He stopped pacing and turned around to face me. "You don't see yourself clearly," He said, jabbing his finger in my direction sternly. Then he started pacing.

"What the hell are you doing? What are we doing out here-"

"'.…" He said with his back to me, but with more force.

I threw my hands up in the air, and slapped them down on my thighs. He still hadn't turned around. "What is that supposed to mean?!" I asked him annoyed.

He didn't turn around. "I- don't- know?" He made it sound like a question. _Was he being sarcastic?_

Well, two could play that game.

"Well why don't you just ask the loser- ivy leage girl since I seem to know EVERYTHING!" I shot back sarcastically.

"STOP!" He yelled angrily.

"I would love to!" I said, turning and walking away.

I stopped, dead in my tracks, before feeling my anger rush forwards and turning back around. "No! Actually No im not going to stop!" I said, coming back towards him.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked me, still not facing me.

"I don't want to stop yelling at you!" I yelled. "I don't want to stop being around you! And I DEFINITELY don't want to walk away from you again like I KNOW I SHOULD BUT I JUST CANT!" I yelled again.

"What do you mean you know you should?!" He muttered.

"Come on, Edward. Its you! Don't you know who you are?!" I asked incredulously.

He sighed. _God why couldn't I just see his face?!_

I stood there for five minutes, looking at his back. I started talking more quietly.

"You say I don't see myself clearly. You think _I _ don't see _myself clearly?_" I asked him.

We stood there silently for a long time.

I finally broke the silence.

"quite frankly," I started, but I could feel my eyes brimming with moisture," I don't even know what you're doing here with me, when you could be inside with someone like Tanya!" My vision was blurring from my unshed tears.

I shouldn't have said that.

I closed my eyes slowly, causing a single tear to fall down my cheek.

I opened them back up, and wiped my cheek. He still wasn't turning around.

"I never took you for a coward," I said clearly.

"I'm not a coward," He stated firmly.

I sighed a sigh of frustration. "Then turn around and look at me."

I could see his breathing quicken.

I laughed a humorless laugh. "See? You're just afraid of hearing something like that from someone like me-"

"why do you keep saying someone like you?" He yelled.

I was taken back by the severity of his voice.

"What Bella? Do you think your not smart enough, or kind enough for me or something? DO you think your not beautiful enough for me?!" He smirked shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Cuz I've got news for you, bella, I'm not the only guy who wants you."

I stood there silently.

"So forgive me," He spat, "If I'm not inside with _someone like Tanya._ A coldhearted bitch who doesn't want anything good for anyone but herself."

"Whereas you," He continued, waving his hand backwards towards where I was standing, "Don't want anything good for yourself if it means taking away something good for someone else!" He yelled.

We stood there quietly, neither of us saying a word. Another tear slipped down my cheek. I closed my eyes, and kept them closed, wondering if I was dreaming.

_Wait a minute._

Keeping my eyes closed, I replayed his past monologue in my head.

"_DO you think youre not beautiful enough for me?! Cuz I've got news for you, Bella, I'm not the only guy who wants you."_

DID HE SAY HE WANTED ME?!

ME?!

I wonder if he had planned on saying that.

_Who cares? Go for it!_ My mind encouraged.

Without giving my mind the time to discover a reason not to, I started walking over to him. With the sound of my footsteps he turned around, panicked, but he was shocked to see me walking closer.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, crashing his lips on mine.

I held the kiss for a minute, before slowly letting go and releasing his lips from mine.

We stood there awkwardly.

Should I say something?

"I'm s-s-sorry…" I stammered nervously. I started walking backwards and away from him. "I j-just don't know w-what came over me!" my eyes flickered nervously around the ground. "I have to go- I'm sorry." I turned around, my back facing him and started walking briskily.

Suddenly, I heard what I had always wanted to hear.

"No!" He yelled frantically. "No! Bella I-" He cut himself off.

I turned around sharply. "Edward, please just tell me what you brought me all the way out here to say."

He looked down.

I stood there, waiting. I could feel my eyes brimming up again.

"I…" He whispered.

"yes?" I asked hopefully.

"I wish I could just… explain what I'm feeling to you right now."

"try" I encouraged quietly.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes, before looking back down at the ground again. "I feel…confused! And stupid! And I don't know."

I sighed, expecting that. I knew he thought it was a mistake.

"I understand." I said simply.

"No you don't!" He said. "You don't understand at all how I feel about you!"

"You just told me. You felt confused, upset, and stupid-"

"But its not like that!"

"TELL ME THAN, WHAT IS IT LIKE?" I asked him, letting the tears fall finally.

He looked at me with tortured eyes.

"I feel confused because…I don't know I guess I'm surprised that a girl has…captivated me so much in two weeks." He started. "And I guess i-I'm just stupid to even begin to believe that I'm good enough for you."

I sighed. "You don't see yourself too clearly."

He gave me that tortured look again.

"tell me more," I encouraged. I was hoping to get back inside in one piece, but he looked beaten.

His eyebrows pulled together tightly, and he didn't release the confused look on his face. "I-I feel… t-tense when you're not around me, a-and I g-get nervous when you trip or bump into something." He closed his eyes and pinched his nose with his fingers. Then, he muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU'RE WITH OTHER GUYS!" he roared, coming over to me and taking my face in his hands. Then, he kissed me so passionately, I thought I was in a romance movie or something. My hands flew up to hold his wrists, which were securely fastened to his grip on my neck. He pulled away, and looked at me.

"I don't want you talking to any other guys," He stated.

I giggled. "At some point I'm going to have to talk to-"

"At least no one on the soccer team," He stated firmly.

I blushed.

He sighed.

There wasn't really anything more to say in the moment, so I used my hand to pull in his head and kiss me again. His hands rested on my waist.

Sooner or later, his full arms were secured around my waist, holding me so tight that his hand was holding onto his other wrist around my body. I was pressed against him, knotting my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. He bent down and kissed my neck, in the places where it felt just right…

RIIINNGGGGG

Slowly, we untangled each other.

"Wow…" He muttered.

I blushed ferociously.

"You really uhh… knew what you were doing," he said breathlessly.

"I've always wanted to know what that would feel like," I said, blushing harder.

"what do you want to do now? I mean we can't just…"

"Walk out-"

"like this," I finished, gesturing to our conjoined hands. "Maybe we should… wait a few days?"

"for what?" he asked anxiously, whilst putting his hands around my hips again.

I giggled at his touch. "I don't know, just to make sure everything is real… I don't want to be just a random skank you hooked up with once at school."

"Bella, you could never be a skank!" He said, horrified.

I laughed again. "So… back to the point. What do you think?"

"I guess you're right…" He said reluctantly.

I giggled and kissed him again. Although his arms we're all the way around my waist, I could feel them tightening again, while I put my hands on his biceps and pulled him closer. As soon as we broke apart, He laid his forehead on mine.

"I wish I could stay out here all day with you," He whispered.

"We have to go inside…" I trailed off before he kissed me lightly on the lips again.

"… before we get in trouble…." I breathed as he kissed my neck.

He smiled and kissed me hard, one last time. "So we just…"

"Go on normally for a few days. Just to be safe?" I asked.

He nodded at me, and released his arms from around my body.

"Only a few days," I said, hitting him on the shoulder like I did in the library.

His eyes shot to mine, before he grabbed my arm back in, causing me to come with it, and kissed me again.

I wished this day would never end.


	8. The Game

The next "couple of days " were brutal.

It was now Friday, the day of the first big soccer game. Edward was starting striker. I don't know if he knew this, but I was planning on going, and surprising him. I doubt he would see me there, but I hoped he would.

I had to tell Alice and Rose about my escapade with Edward. The giggled and squealed-"I knew it!"

I saw Edward a few times throughout the week, back with his friends. We exchanged flirtacious stares, and sometimes during class or lunch or something I would catch him completely out of his conversation and staring at me. I would make a face at him, and then go back to reality. He was just so CUTE.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who thought so. Tanya Denali had her arm draped around him almost everywhere, except the mens room and soccer practice. I could strangle her, but I do a much better job at hiding my jealousy than Edward.

On Thursday, during the field trip, Mike Newton asked if I was going to the party after the game. I told him I would think about it, but he had to excuse himself from the conversation after Edward "accidentally" spilled a cup of "compost tea" all over his jacket.

"Control yourself!" I muttered at him.

"Difficult to do when Mike Newton is sexually harassing you!" He whispered back.

"He was just asking if I was going to a party!" I exclaimed through a whisper.

"and are you?" He asked me quietly.

"What?"

"going to the party?" he asked honestly.

"I'll think about it…" I said while twirling a strand of hair

"I get the same answer as Newton?" He asked incredulously.

I giggled at him, but he remained serious.

"Oh come on! Mike Newton?!" I whispered ferociously.

"I don't like the way he looks at you Bella," He muttered darkly. "And Laurent too."

"I'll admit Laurent creepy, but Mike is harmless. No need to let him get to you!" I said, tapping his cheek.

I joyed a great deal in watching his cheeks blush after I touched him.

That was a great field trip.

But now it was Friday, and everyone was excited for the game tonight. It started at 6:30, and me and alice and Rosalie were planning on going. We stopped at Alice's first to get ready for the game.

I straightened my hair, but I didn't want to go all out with the clothes tonight. I wore a blue shirt (long sleeve) with grey cuffs around the ends of the sleeves. I wore dark blue jeans and navy sneakers. (pic on pro [P.O.P] Bella Game 1)

Rose, with her new brown hair (that all the guys loved, ESPECIALLY EMMETT) wore her hair partly back to show long dangly earrings. She had on a black and white blouse (with a deep crew neck), and black jeans and boots. With that she wore a black leather jacket.

(P.O.P Rose Game 1)

Alice had straightened her hair, and it looked darker than usual. She wore a black cami with a long grey sweater over it, black leggings, and black boots. With that, she wore a flannel scarf.

(P.O.P Alice Game 1)

It was supposed to rain tonight, so Alice was fully prepared in case. She brought a stylish little rain coat, Rose brought an umbrella, but I just had a solid purple rain jacket. It wasn't big and bulky, it was just my size. (A/N like the one she wore in twilight, walking with Jacob on the beach)

(JSYK: this school is like really really rich, and really really into soccer, so that's why their stadium is so huge)

We got to the stadium right on time. I'm sure we wouldn't have gotten seats if we came thirty seconds later. We bought food and sat down. I was upset because I doubted Edward would see me in a stadium this big.

Sooner or later, the cheerleaders came out, Tanya at the front of the line…

EPOV:

I was really jittery about tonight's game. I wish I could see Bella. She made me feel… calmer, and safe.

"Eddie?" I heard Tanya say from behind me.

I turned around to see her in a cheerleading uniform that hardly covered her at all.

She came over to me and got really close to my face.

"Good luck tonight," She purred while she kissed my neck.

"Er, thanks." I said awkwardly.

"If you don't do well in the game, don't worry, because you'll definitely get lucky later," She whispered seductively.

"Tanya, I've already told you I'm not interested. I'm flattered but-"

"We'll see, Ed." She whispered again. Then, she licked my neck before kissing it again.

She scampered off to an eager Lauren Tallory and Jessica Stanely. I knew their last names because I was incredibly jealous when they got to sit next to Bella (in alphabetical order) whilst I was stuck with Tyler Crowley and Laurent Crimson.

"TIME TO GO BOYS!" I heard Emmett yell.

Being twins with the biggest kid the high school was both a challenge and a delight, like always.

"We WIN, and then PARTY AFTER!" Laurent cheered.

"LETS GO KICK ASS!" Tyler yelled.

We all were whooping and yelling as we ran out from our locker room and onto the field. The stadium was huge, and I couldn't distinguish anyone.

_Damn_.

Emmett and Jasper knew about my feelings for Bella. They were happy, Emmett told me he knew for awhile. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett.

I must say, I was disappointed on Tuesday when she said we should "pause for a few days" just to be sure of our feelings. I mean, personally, I have never been more sure of anything before Bella. She definitely is the one I want to get to know.

And, I am very attracted to her.

That kind of unaware-ably- innocently- not trying too hard- beauty **ALL** guys liked in a girl.

Bella really was dangerous, because every guy wanted her.

BPOV:

I could see him run out onto the field. _HE LOOKS SO HOT IN HIS UNIFORM!_

He was slowly looking around the stadium. I hoped he was looking for me, but I couldn't tell.

Finally, The whistle blew and the game started. Edward played BRILLIANTLY!

Jasper had scored the first goal of the game, (with an assist from Edward), causing Alice to go ballistic. If he didn't hear her on the field, I'm sure he was deaf.

The team they were playing was really huge. They were all Quileutes, and so tall it looked like they belonged in the NBA. Their team name was "The werewolves". It scared me to think that Edward was running around with all of them trying to attack him at once.

TWEEEEEET!

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that the Werewolves scored! _Dammit!_

It was half time sooner or later, and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and the rest of the team looked absolutely wiped out. The coach was yelling at them on the bench. _Poor Edward._

The second half started, and the boys were playing even rougher than the first half. It was tied, and very tense. In the last five minutes, a huge kid dove into Edwards legs, causing him to tumble onto the ground.

My heart dropped when I saw him lying on the ground, in pain.

The ref blew his whistle, and waved a little flag. Then, all of the boys lined around the werewolves goal, ready to rebound. Edward stood up slowly, and walked towards the penalty kick. Suddenly, the coach called a time out. The players ran in, and they huddled.

They yelled break, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Edward slowly glanced around the stadium one more time. I watched him intently, as his head turned closer, and closer to me, and then…

Our gazes met.

I couldn't help the smile I put on my face. He grinned at me, and I nodded up and down a few times. _You can do this._ I told him mentally.

He turned away and ran towards the ball. Then, he stopped, and the ref blew his whistle, putting the game back into play.

30 SECONDS!

Edward shot at the goalie, who blocked it off to the right side. Laurent kneed it to Emmett, who passed it back to Edward, who shot again.

IT WENT IN!

The rain started pouring now! I was so happy, I was screaming and hugging Alice and Rose.

I watched with happiness as Edward was lifted onto his teammates shoulders, and he continuosly pumped his fist into the air.


	9. As the Rain Poured Harder

_RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF:_

I watched with happiness as Edward was lifted onto his teammates shoulders, and he continuously pumped his fist into the air.

The whole stadium started chanting "ED-WARD! ED-WARD!" I smiled to myself and couldn't help thinking: _This guy hooked up with you._

I pulled down my hood, allowing the rain to fall freely on my head.

Alice and Rosalie gasped in shock, but I didn't really care. I just kept looking at Edward, who surprisingly was staring back at me. He pointed his index finger towards me, and I smiled. Of course, anyone on this side of the stadium could've thought he pointed to them, but I knew it was for me.

The team continuously cheered, whilst the rest of the stadium kept cheering with happiness. The Quileute's looked absolutely pissed, but who cared?

Edward looked at me again, and nodded his head slightly to the side, saying _Come down here._

I smiled and shook my head. _No way!_

Suddenly, the whole arena's worth of people came sprinting out of their seats, and onto the field. Every seat was empty, and I, Alice, and rose quickly ran down to the field as well. They started blasting "Let's go" by trick daddy, and everyone started dancing. I couldn't even see Edward, but I knew this was his moment, and that he was being swarmed with people. _But I wanna seeee himmm_ My inner conscious whined.

I walked over towards the emptier part of the field, away from the huge dance party so I might be able to distinguish him from the hundreds of people around. I could see some of the white uniforms…

"Hey girl!" a husky voice came from behind me.

I turned around only to find a werewolf, and not just any werewolf, the one that tackled Edward.

He was surrounded by 4 of his guy friends, and they were all smiling at me.

No wonder no one was on this side of the field, it was _their_ side.

"Uhh… hi" I said quietly.

"What's a fine girl like you doing over here?" One guy asked.

"By yourself?" another one taunted.

"Uhh- w-well I was just looking f-or-or my friend on the team."

"On this team? You can have all the friends you want," The one in front told me.

"Uh, no, thanks anyway though," I said quietly, whilst turning around and walking away.

"Hey! Where are you goin'? " He asked, grabbing my elbow and pulling me back.

"You can stay here and hang with us, we don't bite!" he said, winking.

"I said no thanks," I said shakily.

"Come on!" he muttered before pulling me closer. I could feel his breath on my face. "Do you have a boyfriend or somethin'?"

I was about to push him away when two hands yanked my shoulders back and out of his grasp.

"She does," Edward said coldly.

I gasped a shock of relief when I saw him next to me. He gently moved forward so I was standing behind him. He shouldered me away from view, protectively.

"Not you again," The one in front yelled.

"If you don't want to see me Jacob, than leave me, my school, and my girlfriend alone." Edward said. There was a terrifying tone in his voice.

"It's a free country… I can stay right here, and touch your girlfriend-"

"You touch her I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Jacob spat.

"I'd like to see that too," Edward finished, throwing a left hook into Jacob's face.

Jacobs's friend punched Edward back in the face, and Emmett showed up knocking him down to the grass.

Jacob suddenly lunged at Edward, both of them tumbling around the grass. My hands flew up to my mouth, and a surge of panic flew through me.

Soon enough, the whole school was circled around the soccer teams fighting. Finally, two coaches came and separated the boys from each other. I was horrified when I saw Edward's face. It was bloody and bruised and scratched…

Edward winced, then walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Are you okay?" he asked so quietly I wasn't even sure I heard him. I grabbed his arm, unconsciously. "Me?! What about you- oh my god!" I gasped in shock when I could see his face up close.

His left eye had a bruise forming around it, and his nose was bloody. He had a gash on the lower right side of his face.

In an odd way, he looked unbelievably sexy… His hair was wet, dripping from the rain, and little pellets of water were all over his beat up face. I couldn't even imagine how I looked, so I just focused on him…

EPOV:

I was so excited we won! It was raining so hard like in a movie or something. I looked over to where Bella was sitting. She was smiling. I had to squint through the rain to get a better look at her. She had pulled her hood down, so her hair was damp with rain. She looked absolutely mouthwatering.

I nodded my head to the side, motioning for her to come down and give me a victory kiss.

She smiled and shook her head stubbornly. I knew she would say no. She wouldn't want to ruin my moment, but little did she know she would make it a thousand times better.

_So I come to you?_ I asked her mentally, raising my eyebrows. Then suddenly, the whole stadium was on the field, dancing around to some rap song. I was excited, but I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I kept looking for her, while the rain pounded harder.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and it tugged me back. Emmett.

"Emmett I'm a little busy right now-"

"Hold on brother, I found Bella… she's over with the werewolves…" He muttered.

No.

I quickly released myself from his grasp and starting pushing through the people. I could see her now. She was turning around and walking away.

_Thank god._

Then, I saw Jacob Black reach his muddy hands out and grab her elbow, yanking her back.

_Hell no._

I broke through the people, sprinting towards the werewolves and Bella. His lips were an inch away from hers, and she looked shaky.

"…Do you have a boyfriend or somethin'?" I heard Jacob, the one holding Bella, ask her.

Before she could say anything else, I yanked her shoulders backward, flying out of his hold. I put her behind me, facing Jacob myself. I could hear her gasp of relief.

"She does," I spat at him. _Calm down Edward. _(A/N italics is his thoughts to himself)

"Not you again," Jacob whined.

"If you don't want to see me Jacob, than leave me, my school, and my girlfriend alone." I ground out, with clenched fists. _Calm down… Wait- you just called her your-_

"It's a free country… I can stay right here, and touch your girlfriend-" _Ok, that's it._

"You touch her I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Jacob spat.

"I'd like to see that too," I said, before punching him in the face, forcing him backwards.

His friend punched me back. _Damn, that's going to bruise._ Emmett grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground wrestling with Jacob whilst the rest of the schools watched and cheered.

We were ripped apart by his coach, who pushed Jacob back towards the bench.

I turned around and saw Bella, with her hands over her mouth. She looked paralyzed.

I winced as I walked over towards her, and I saw the flash of pain in her eyes. I slid my arm around her waist, whispering in her ear: "Are you okay?"

She looked shocked before grabbing my arm and looking me right in the eyes.

"Me?! What about you- oh my god!" She panicked, as she looked my face. I guess I looked worse than I thought.

She looked amazing.

Whilst the other girls on the field had mascara and smudged eye stuff around their face, Bella's eyes were clean, her lashes fluttering long. She had a light blush to her cheeks from the cold, but the rain didn't take away any make up. I'd assumed she hadn't worn any to the game, but she didn't need to in the first place. Her skin was like smooth, creamy porcelain that I wanted to touch…

I've never felt this way about a girl before.


	10. Pound Me

**Be prepared for this one, It might make your stomach drop. Definitely the first dramatic event (or two) of the book. If you dont review, I wont post the next chapter, and after reading this one, trust me, your going to want to the next chapter.**

BPOV

As we stood out there in the pouring rain, it was as if everyone else had disappeared, and it was just Edward and me.

I probably looked like a wet cat. But I didn't care. My hair was dripping, and my whole body was cold. I couldn't really feel my fingers.

Then, suddenly, I heard someone yell : "ED! IT"S TIME TO GO MAN!" Laurent was screaming. Then he saw me. "Heyyy Bella!" He said flirtaciously.

I simply rose up my hand and said "Hi."

"Ed seriously though, I'm driving and we're leaving right now…"

"I'll be right there, Laurent." Edward said, clearly annoyed. Then he looked back to me. Took my hands, and looked me straight in the eyes. "I will find you later… there's something I need to tell you. You're coming to the party right? At Jaspers?"

I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Ok-kay," I said shakily.

He smiled and let go of my hands. Then, he ran off into the crowd, and out of my sight.

I couldn't wait for the party to start.

My clothes had dried, and I re straightened my hair to look extra good. Alice had reapplied her makeup and so had Rosalie, and we all looked great. We slowly went into the Whitlock's house.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled from inside.

"Jasper, hey!" Alice said back, before they awkwardly, friendly hugged. "Your house is amazing."

"Thanks, I'm glad you could make it, the party is just starting!" He said, handing each of us a beer.

I took a sip and looked around. His house was COMPLETELY packed with people. The lights were dimmed and music was blasting. People were grinding in the center one of the rooms, and I could see flashes of alchohol EVERYWHERE.

The four of us walked around, as Jasper showed us each room. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand. Jessica Stanley?

"Hey Bella!" She yelled. _Drunk._

"uhh… hi Jess," I said awkwardly.

"I just saw Edward! He wants _YOU_ to meet him upstairs in Jasper's room!" She giggled.

My heart fluttered and I blushed. "thanks jess, I'll go right now. Have fun," I said as I left her dangling there.

TANYA POV

BEEP BEEP

My phone went off.

_Shes goin ^stairs now! Dnt do anything I wudnt do… which is a prty shrt list. Xo_

FROM: JESSICA

My plan was working perfectly!

I knocked on the door to Jasper's room to find Edward, buttoning up his shirt.

Mmmmm.

"Tanya?" He asked slowly. "What are you doing in here?"

I slowly closed the door behind me.

EDWARD POV

"Tanya? What are you doing in here?" God, won't this girl leave me alone?!

She closed the door behind her seductively. Then, she pulled my shirt with her over to the bed, and pulled me down on top of her. She pulled my lips to hers, whilst throwing her arms around my neck and not letting me go. I was trying to say "Let go!" against her lips, but it sounded like I was moaning. She hitched her leg around my hip.

Then I heard the door open.

"Edward?"

No.

No. Please let me be imagining that horribly, perfect voice!

I pulled tanya's arms off me and turned around quickly, only to see the door closing, and a flash of Bella's hair.

"Bella!" I panicked. I quickly ran out the hallway, but she was no where to be seen. I ran down the stairs. "Bella?" I asked around. It was so dark, I couldn't even see anyone.

Finally, I ran into Alice and Jasper, who were dancing together quite intimately. I quickly asked them "Have you guys seen Bella?!"

"She left, Edward! She said she wasn't feeling well. I think she went home." Alice said sadly.

I put my hands over my face in frustration, and I groaned.

"What happened, man? She seemed like really-"

"Can I borrow your keys?" I asked quickly.

"For what?!" Jasper asked.

"PLEASE! PLEASE Jasper please. Its an emergency."

Without another's second's hesitation, He reached into his pocket, pulled out the keys to his Mercedes, and tossed them to me.

I ran out of the party and into the rain, racing to find the only girl I've ever wanted.

BPOV

_I should have known._

I'm so stupid. I told myself time and time again this would happen. Even that one day during school, I knew that if it wasn't Tanya there would always be someone else. _I would never be that girl._

Then suddenly, a deer hopped out in front of my truck.

I swerved, crashing on the side of the road. I flew back into my seat, causing my head to slam into the headrest. THe windows shattered, throwing glass all over my car and into my body. The air bag flew out and punched my face, and i could already feel the slash through my forehead. Nothing was broken though...

Except my heart.

I let the tears fall as freely as the rain. I moved around the airbag to get out of my car, and I stood there, lifting my face to the rain and thinking '_POUND ME!'_

I snapped out of my haze before realizing where I was.

I was on King Road, a long road, with forest on either side. (A/N like the road Edward and her drove on in twilight) The sky was black, and there were orange lights lining the sides of the road. I could see my car, and it was totaled. The whole front was coming off, and it was smoking. I'm surprised that I didn't die. I hardly had any injuries, except for a HUGE bruise and gash forming on my forehead. I would probably need stitches.

I walked around my car, so I was walking along the line that divided the forest from the road. I could smell my blood dripping down my face, and it made me queasy. I opened the backseat door of my car, and climbed in. although it was all wet from the rain, and there were pieces of glass from the windows, I layed down across the backseat and cried. I cried so hard, I don't even remember when I drifted into black.

EPOV:

The rain was pounding down on the windshield. As fast as the wipers were going, I still couldn't see anything. I just had to get to her house.

There was no one on the roads… It was around midnight anyway. I made a sharp left onto Tuckers Lane and continued driving.

_Where to go next? _

_Take King, that's the fastest way to her place._

_Yeah, but there's always something holding up on King Road._

_Its midnight, what traffic could there possibly be?_

I argued with myself in my head before turning onto King road. I kept driving until I saw a car pulled to the side of the road.

A crashed car.

I didn't care who it was, I had to help. I pulled over to the side before realization hit me.

The car was completely crashed, windows smashed, front fender off, and a smoking engine. But what was worse was the familiar shade of faded red I recognized to be Bella's car.

"Bella…" I whispered, looking out the passenger side window inside my car.

My stomach dropped.

I got out of the car and ran across the road towards the car. "BELLA!" I roared. I looked at the car and stopped. She wasn't in the front seat. Had she flung through the windshield? I looked inside the car, and my heart clenched.

I ripped the door of the car off to see Bella, with blood all over her face, and lying in an awkward position in the backseat, with her eyes closed.

"Bella!" I said panicked. "No, no! Come on, Bella wake up!" I tried touching her shoulders, but I could feel the little schards of glass poking out.

I thought I was going to be sick.

"BELLA!" I yelled this time, touching her face delicately with my hands.

Her eyelids twitched.

That was enough for me.

Without another moments hesitation, I scooped her up into my arms, ignoring the little cuts the glass made. I carried her through the rain and across the road, before laying her in the passengers seat. I ran around to the drivers seat, and set the car into acceleration, causing a loud screech from the tires.

"Come on Bella, stay with me," I said frantically, taking her hand. "Don't lose it, stay with me, Only a few more minutes."

Her hand twitched underneath mine. I felt a wave of relief pass through me knowing she was still alive.

_For now._ My mind slipped.

_NO! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT WAY!_

I quickly turned around, driving back to where I came from, except I was not taking her to Jaspers.

I didn't think the first time Bella would meet my parents she would be unconscious and bloody, but Carlisle was the only doctor on the planet who I trusted her with.

I sped the car past her home, and my heart beat got louder and louder as we approached the place where Bella would either survive inside of or die inside of.

**SEE WHAT I MEAN? Now for you suscribers, i know your out there reading. please, someone just let me know with a review! I'm glad so many people like my story but I wish someone would review, just to give me a reason to write the next one. If you have read this and want me to post the next chapter, please review for me. THANK YOU!**


	11. Cut Me To Pieces

**Thank you, loyal people who wrote a review! All i wanted was some proof that someone was actually behind the screen, and you gave it to me! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

***clears throat* Lets begin where we left off, with Edward rushing to save Bella's life...**

* * *

I carried her in through the rain and ran inside.

Esme and Carlisle were watching a movie, and Esme saw Bella and gasped with shock and fright.

"Her car crashed- you have to help her- shes still breathing but she's-" I rambled.

"We have to get her to the hospital, Edward," Carlisle said, reaching for the phone.

"If shes going to need any operations I want you to do it," I said firmly, looking down at Bella.

Her entire face was read with blood, along with her chest and the top half of her shirt. There were little splotches of blood from where the glass cut her. I swallowed dryly, suddenly feeling like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

"The paramedics are on their way, Lie her down on the table," Carlisle instructed.

I couldn't feel my hands for a minute, before suddenly complying. Carlisle threw everything we had off the table, landing in a messy heap on the floor. I gently laid her down on the table. She was tilted on her side. Carlisle's face dropped when he saw her back.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically.

"She's going to need surgery, son," Carlisle breathed.

"Fine, fine do whatever you have to just _save her._" I commanded.

I gently pulled her arms from around my neck, and slowly laid her on her back.

Her eyes suddenly flew open, and her eyes bulged out of her head. I could see the blood vessels pop in her white eyes. She looked around frantically, trying to move her neck, but only wincing in pain when she tried.

"Bella, Bella, Shh, everything's going to be fine," I whispered reassuringly. "Just keep breathing, don't stop breathing," I said through clenched teeth.

The ambulance showed up, and lifted Bella up onto a strecher and into the back.

"Dr. Cullen, you can come with us," The paramedic instructed.

Carlisle looked at me.

"Go, dad! Go i'll meet you there," I said, giving him a light push towards the ambulance truck. "Please! Go! I trust you."

He looked at me and nodded, before hopping in the car and closing the door. Before it closed, I heard someone say:

"We need to get her to surgery- now!"

The car drove off, and i walked back inside to find my mom standing there, still in shock.

"Mom, we have to go," I said gently.

"Edward..." She started.

"Mom please, if you wont drive i will," I threatened.

She grabbed her keys and we ran out into the rain, getting into the mercedes.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

APOV:

I was devastated when I got a call from Edward saying Bella had been in an accident.

I knew it was dangerous for her to be out driving in the rain, I had a really bad feeling about it. When she told me she was leaving, I was going to stop her, but Jasper and I were dancing, and... I just couldn't leave with her.

I got to the hospital at 2 AM, along with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. I was freaking out.

I ran up to the desk and asked for Bella, when suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Esme," Jasper greeted formally.

"Hi Jasper, Emmett... You must be Alice and Rosalie! I'm Edward and Emmett's mom, it's nice to meet you," She said cautiously. She probably knew the two girls were on a live wire right now.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Rose and I greeted her.

"Mom... How is she?" Emmett asked slowly.

"She's in surgery right now with your father," Esme informed us. "She had some pretty bad cuts, but nothing compared to what could have happened."

Rose released a breath she had been holding for a long time.

I closed my eyes and breathed. _In, and out. In, and out._

"...It might take a few hours, but It's nothing Carlisle hasn't done before. I'm sure she'll be fine." Esme said warmly.

There was a long pause.

"And... How is _he_ doing?" Jasper asked slowly. I knew who he was asking about.

Esme sighed. "He... He hasn't spoken since we got here. He's been sitting in that chair for an hour now. I don't think he's blinked since the doors to surgery closed."

She led us over to the waiting area, and I saw Edward, sitting in a chair against the wall. His knees were bent, and his elbows rested on them. His head was in his hands, and he was looking down towards his feet.

"Be careful with him, he's a little high strung right now," Esme warned.

Edward looked up for the first time, and saw us walking over. He stood up, and I could see that his once navy shirt was now a dark purple color, from Bella's blood. He had little cuts all over his arms, and his face was beat up from the fight today on the soccer field. "Hi guys," He said quietly.

I couldn't help myself. After everything that had happened tonight, I still thought higher than Edward than ever. I ran over and threw my arms around him, starting to sob. I hoped Jasper didn't get the wrong impression! I pulled away and put my hands on his shoulders. "Thank you for finding her," I said quietly. Rosalie came over and rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks Edward," She said quietly.

EPOV

Suddenly, little Alice flung her arms around me. I stood there, awkwardly gaping as she started to cry. This shirt had blood, sweat, and tears on it. I would probably burn it if I ever went home. She pulled away and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you for finding her," She choked.

Then, Rosalie came over and put her hand on my shoulder too. "Thanks Edward," She said gently.

I pulled away from their grasps, feeling so guilty about what happened.

"It's my fault. She never would've left if it hadn't been for me."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Edward, you found her... nothing else that happened tonight matters," Alice said firmly.

"You don't understand. I hurt her. I put her here."

"_You_ didn't do anything..." Alice muttered, before muttering something under her breath.

"What was that, Alice?" I asked, taking my former position in the chair.

"I said, If there is anyone to blame, it's that nasty bitch _Tanya Denali,_" Alice shot coldly.

My head shot up towards the little pixie's face. I gaped.

"Bella told me, what happened..." She started. I threw my head back.

"You have to let me tell my side of the story-" I started.

"_But_ so did a drunk Jessica Stanley..." She pressed.

I looked back towards her with a hopeful expression.

"It was all just a plan so Tanya could get you, Edward. Jessica told me all about it. She told Bella where you were and told her you were waiting for her... then when Bella started heading upstairs she texted-"

"Tanya, who came in and harassed me, and then cue Bella-"

"Walking in only to find you literally on top of Tanya with her hands around your neck," Alice finished the story.

"I never wanted to hook up with Tanya. She came onto me!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I believe you, Brother. Seriously, guys, Tanya is a stalker. She calls him like every day and he just asks her to leave him alone," Emmett said firmly. He had been so quiet I almost forgot he, Rose, and Jasper were there.

"I believe you too, Edward." Rosalie said quietly.

"I was going to ask Bella to be my girlfriend," I said, putting my head in my hands. "Now she's being cut open by my father."

"Shes going to be fine," Rosalie said. She looked as though she was trying more to convince herself than anyone else.

"They said she would be in the O.R. for another few hours," Jasper said. "Do we camp out here?"

"I don't want to go home," Alice said quietly.

"Same here," Rose whispered, looking at Alice and nodding her head.

"Well, I want to stay too, and i'm pret-ty suree Edward has-no-intention-of-moving so here is where we'll stay," Emmett concluded. The part with my name he spoke so fast I could hardly catch what he said.

The four of them all sat down, Alice and Jasper on the couch and Rosalie and Emmett in seats across from me. I leaned over, putting my head in my hands again. I wasn't sleeping tonight. I would probably look awful tomorrow morning, But I don't care.

I could smell her blood on my shirt. I couldn't help feeling guilty for what happened. If I hadn't sent Bella running, she wouldn't have lost control of the car and gotten hurt.

I sat there, contemplating everything for 4 hours. 4 hours. thats two different versions of "Jane Eyre" being played on TBC. I didn't even watch tv. I didnt sleep. I just thought. The others had fallen asleep. Rose had fell on Emmetts shoulder, and Jasper was spooning Alice on the couch.

The sun was rising when Carlisle finally came outside to greet us. He was wearing a pair of dark blue scrubs, nike sneakers, and a white lab coat. I jumped out of my seat, waking the two couples. Rose looked embarassed, and quickly looked away from Emmett, who did the same thing. Alice sighed and blushed, and Jasper smiled at her. They both stood up out of their seat.

"She's going to be fine. There wasn't any permanent damage, and no bones are broken. She might have a few scars here and there, but thats a hell of a lot better than what could have happened. Shes probably tired from surgery, but she's sleeping now."

Carlisle ushered us down the hallway, reaching Bella's room. She was hooked up to an oxygen line linking into her nose, and across her forehead she had a huge gash, and a deep slice with stitches in it. Around her body she had little ace wraps, probably healing the cuts she got from the glass.

My heart swelled with relief when I knew she was going to be okay.

I walked over to her bed, and sat next to her, taking her hand. I didn't care who was around. I brushed my fingertips against her upper cheek and sighed.

I looked up to see Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all looking at Bella the same way: Concerned but happy.

Carlisle and Esme had left the room, so it was just her friends in here.

Suddenly, Bella's eyelids fluttered.

We all gasped in shock.

"I think... i th-think shes wa-" Alice whispered.

"Bella?" I asked gently. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Her eyelids twitched.

"Edward..." She croaked quietly.

We all smiled huge grins and released huge breaths we had been holding.

"Yes, Bella, i'm here. Open your eyes," I urged.

She slowly opened up her eyes, and looked around. She saw her friends standing around her, and then she looked over at me.

"Edward?" She asked, more alert now. "Where are we, what happened?"

I paused for a second before answering. "We're at the hospital, Bella... you... d-don't remember what happened last night?"

"Edward- what happened? Why am I here?" She asked, more panicked.

**Well... What will happen? Why doesn't Bella remember? Will Edward ask her to be his girlfriend? Whats going on between Emmett and Rosalie? Does Jasper like Alice?**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS.**

**For me to know, and you to find out... _IF YOU REVEIW!_**


	12. Remember

IM SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED. i've been really busy studying, lots of tests coming up. Never be anxious, i have EVERY intention of finishing this story!

I know your all excited to read the next chapter, so lets begin!

* * *

"Edward- what happened? Why am I here?" She asked, more panicked.

"Shh, shh calm down," i said, stroking her face and gently tucking her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"What do you remember?" Rosalie asked.

"I remember the game... and we won, right?" She whispered, hesitantly.

"Hell yeah we did," Emmett boomed.

"I don't remember you hurting your face during the game, Edward," She said, notioning towards my black eye from Jacob.

I sighed, _She totally doesn't remember anything._

"Y-you- did get that fr-from the game... right?" Bella shivered.

I sighed, and slowly shook my head. Her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes turned red.

"No, Bella, this didn't happen from soccer," I told her gently.

"Something like that..." Emmett joked.

I turned sharply and gave him a dark glare. He held his hands up innocently. "Just try to remember squirt!" He told her cheerily.

"Everything is s-so foggy," Bella said, and i could hear the tears in her voice.

Her eyes began to water.

"Bella, its fine. Just do your best- what else do you remember?"

"I-I... I remember it w-was r-raining, right? it was raining?" She asked, a tear slipping down her cheek. I gently rubbed it away with my thumb. I nodded slowly, and she continued. "I-I was on the field, and i was l-looking... for you," She finished slowly.

"That's right Bella... Do you remember what happened next?" Rosalie asked.

"I-I think i got lost, or i couldn't see you or something so I moved t-towards an empty part of the field... and i met a g-guy?" She asked us.

"Yes- thats right," Alice said nervously. We could all feel the tension in the room as she began to remember more.

"He-he forced himself on me..." She whispered to herself, so quietly I couldn't hear. She looked down for a minute, and closed her eyes. The other four left the room, knowing what was about to come. I was grateful to them for allowing me to share this moment alone with her. I heard the door close before looking back to her face. I saw another tear fall down her cheek before she opened up her eyes and looked directly into mine.

"And you got angry," She concluded.

I sighed before responding.

"Yes, i got very angry," I told her quietly.

"s-so... you hit him?" She whispered to me.

I closed my eyes for a minute, before opening them again.

"Yes, I hit him, and he hit me back."

"And th-that's why your face is like... th-that?" She quivered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh," I put both hands on either side of her face and stood up, so i was leaning towards her. She was sitting upright on her bed, and her eyes were flickering around the room. "It was worth it. _Your worth it._"

She closed her eyes and listened to my words again, and again. A small smile came across her lips, and i wanted so badly to kiss them.

_Relax tiger, she's in the hospital recovering from a car accident. Control your horomones for one split minute-_

I didn't finish my thought before i felt her lips crash onto mine. Her hand was on the back of my neck, and my hands were still on her face. Her other hand held my left wrist.

I pulled back, staggering for breath.

"Bella... we should-"

She kissed me again.

My hands released her face and i placed them lightly on her hips, before pulling back again.

"Come on, Bells. You're in the hospital-"

Another kiss. _Are you trying to kill me? I'm trying to be a gentleman!_

I pulled away once more. "Bella, take it easy, i don't want to hurt you again-"

Suddenly, she kissed me again, except this time, i didn't refuse.

My grip on her waist tightened, and i felt her one hand begin to stroke my bicep, while the other played with the nape of my neck, making me very...passionate.

Then, i could feel her leg hitch around my calf. I'm sure she didn't remember how tall I was. I was about to attempt some tongue action when she pulled away suddenly.

She stared at me for a long time before whispering.

"Hurt-me-again?" She asked, furiously.

Shit.

Too late to turn back now.

I sat back down, and I put my head in my hands.

"What happened Edward? What am i not remembering?" She asked me.

I sighed and looked at her.

I couldn't lie to her, but i couldn't lose her either.

"B-bella, the reason you were in your car last night is because you were driving home from a party, that wasn't that fun." I told her slowly.

"Yes, Jaspers house?" She asked.

"You remember?" I asked anxiously. She yawned.

"Some of it... i'm sure i will later... can i go to sleep, Edward?" She asked smiling.

"Wait Bella, I need to get something off my chest."

"Whatever you did i'm sure it wasnt that bad," She said, leaning back into her pillows.

"What i did put you here," I said back.

Her eyes flew open.

"DID YOU RAPE ME EDWARD?!" She asked, grabbing my shirt.

"No! NO! of course not!" I said incredulously.

She released her grip. "Oh," She breathed. "Sorry, i'm just so confused..." She said, before she trailed off into space.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked her anxiously.

I saw her eyes water up again.

"Bella?!" I asked her again, more anxious.

She closed her eyes, causing a tear to run down her cheek.

"Tanya," She muttered.

I looked at her, shocked.

"I guess i remember everything now," She said to herself, looking down at the bed and opening her eyes.

I closed mine and put my head back into my hands.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Why?" She choked. I looked up at her, surprised.

"We-we were not going out it's not like we're married or something... We're technically both still single," She muttered, quickly wiping away another tear that fell down her cheek. She tucked her hair behind her ear again. "You weren't promised to me."

I shook my head as she kept talking. "Thats why I told you to take a few days- i knew you would change your mind."

I couldn't bear this any longer.

"Bella, bella no... it wasn't like that at all. She came on to me," I told her, grabbing her hands.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Tanya has been desperate to get with me since the second grade. Before the game she came over towards me and...well... tried, again. And i told her i wasn't interested, for the thousandth time."

Bella kept staring at me, breathing heavily.

I released her hands, and stood up, and i began pacing around the room slowly.

"But then at the party," I said, throwing my hands up in the air and casting a quick glance towards Bella, "She came upstairs and _literally held me down._ I couldn't get away and then you showed up."

I stopped pacing and looked at her, who was staring at me, confused.

"I never wanted to hook up with Tanya. _Ever_." I said, putting my hands in my pockets and looking right into her eyes.

She looked out the window, and watched the rain fall. It was one of those days where it was supposed to be daylight, but the weather was making it darker than it actually was.

"Then why did Jessica tell me you were waiting for me-" She began, before I cut her off and went back over towards the side of the bed.

"Jessica and Tanya communicated via-text. She told Tanya you were coming up the stairs, and that's when she attacked me," I said, rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"But why would Tanya want me to see you two..." She drifted off, still not meeting my eyes.

I sighed.

_Here we go._

"It appears that people notice how completely and totally _obbsessed _i am with you," I told her quietly.

She looked at me, and I looked back.

"I suppose Tanya felt that you were a threat to her," I told her, honestly.

She laughed, humorlessly. "A threat? To Tanya _Denali_?"

"She's beginning to realize the only person I want to be with right now is you," I forced out, before i could change my mind.

I looked up at her, and her eyes were watering again.

"Bella, will you please be my girlfriend?"

**What will she say? IF you want to know if she responds at all, REVIEW! **

**for me to know, and hopefully for you to find out, if you review!**

**thanks guyz 3**


	13. Tired from Surgery

BPOV

"Bella, will you please be my girlfriend?"

_Was I hallucinating? _

I gaped at him, in shock.

He looked back at me, attempting to say something but just closing his mouth before the words came out again.

Then suddenly, he put his hands on my face and looked me right in the eyes.

"Look I know that you think that we're not fit for each other and all of the **bullshit**, and i know that after what i did to you... you shouldn't want to be with me. But Bella, I want to be with you. It's weird because i've... i've never _wanted_ to be _with_ someone so badly. I mean i don't just... i don't just want you to be my girlfriend, i just want to be _around you_ all the time... you make me feel so good and i just..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just wish you felt the same way about me," He whispered.

I looked at his flawless face, but it was blurry because of the tears in my eyes. I always dreamed this would happen, but now that it actually was... What could I say?

Then his eyes opened, and in those perfect green emeralds, I saw my answer.

"You know, Edward... What happened with Tanya really hurt me." I told him slowly.

He sighed. "I know, and i will never forgive myself-"

"But, when I first woke up, before you came in, Carlisle told me I was in an accident on King Road, and that I was in the hospital... I didn't remember anything."

He looked at me again, confused.

"He told me that i came in an ambulance," I whispered.

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

I touched his face.

"He told me that you found me," I choked. My voice broke on the word 'found', and he opened his eyes. "You _saved_ me, Edward."

He shook his head, with a grin spreading across his face, and he sat on the side of my bed. I pulled him into a hug, and sobbed into his chest, with both happiness and sadness. His arms were around me so tight I thought my blood circulation would cut off. He kissed my hair over and over again, as I kept saying

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..."

He finally released me, before grabbing me again and kissing me on my lips. Then he pulled away and placed his hands on my face.

I kept crying, except I was smiling too. He smiled, releasing a long held breath, before kissing me again quickly.

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "You _can't ever do that to me again._"

"Do what?" I asked.

"almost die!" He exclaimed, tightening his grip around my face protectively. My hands grabbed his wrists, urging him to hold me tighter. "You have no idea how scared I was, Bella, _No idea._"

I shook my head as another tear fell down my face, and I kissed him again. I pulled back, putting my hands on his face, and his moved to my wrists, securing them there.

"You have to promise me you won't die. Ever." He told me sternly.

"I can't promise you that, no one can! I could die right now, a bus could come flying through the window... or-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

"Nope," He muttered against my lips. "That is not a good promise," he told me against my lips before pulling away.

"Fine then... I promise I will try my absolute hardest not to die," I told him, with a slight twinkle of amusement in my eye, and a small smile on my lips.

He kissed me again, and told me against my lips: "Thank you."

"Your-" _kiss -_ "welcome" - _kiss_. I could definitely get used to this talking through kissing thing. It was so much better than regular conversation.

We were both sitting up on my bed, before i slowly pulled him down so he was laying on top of me as we kissed. his one hand was around my waist, like mid rib range, but he continued to rub his hand up and down my side, going as high as my upper rib cage and as low as my low hip area. His other hand was around my neck, and his thumb stroked my cheek as we kissed. My hands were around his neck.

Now he was lying fully on top me, and one of his legs was in between the two of mine, whilst the other was outside of my right leg.

_Alright Bella, take a chance._

I slowly moved my leg around so it was hitched around his calf. I arched my back and gasped for air, but he didn't stop, his kisses just moved to my neck. I gasped as he sucked lightly on my pulse point, grabbing his hair and pulling his lips back to mine. I felt his tongue push against his lips, and I opened my mouth, allowing him access for the first time.

I had never been kissed like _this_ before... _WHO ARE YOU KIDDING BELLA? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED AT ALL BEFORE._

Our tongues danced, and my leg continued to rub his calf. His hand grazed at my waist before slowly moving down towards my thigh. I felt those butterflies in my stomach as i felt it dropping, dropping, before landing on my thigh.

His hand, completely stretched, rubbed my thigh up and down, causing me to moan and grab his hair tighter. He moved his mouth back to my neck, kissing me all over, and making me gasp every time...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I gasped in shock, and he tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. He popped up off the floor with a grin on his face. He was panting.

"EDWARD!" I whispered harshly with a smile. He only grinned more, before gently smoothing my hair and trying not to make me look so... messy.

He started to walk over towards the door-

"WAIT!" I whispered again.

His head whipped around, and he grinned even bigger as i smoothed down the top of his hair and wiped his lips with my fingers, removing any trace of shiny chapstick i had been wearing. He caught my hand and kissed my palm.

I giggled. "Answer the door, asshole!" I joked, pushing him off the bed and towards the door. He laughed and stopped right at the door, taking a deep breath and gradually opening it.

"It's about time, what were you two doing in here?" Jasper exclaimed, walking into the room, followed by Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

I blushed furiously. Edward shut the door and leaned against it, putting one of his feet against it and crossing his arms. He grinned and winked at me, secretively.

"I have a pretty good idea..." Emmett began.

"Easy Emmett," Edward warned, looking over at him.

"Sorry... you make it too obvious, i mean, look at her blush!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing at me.

If possible, I blushed even harder, before groaning and slamming the pillow down on my face.

_Oops._

"OW!" i yelled, before throwing the pillow off. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"What? What hurts?" He asked frantically.

"It's my fault, i totally forgot about that," I said, notioning towards the massive gash on my forehead.

Edward sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Edward, you can breathe again. She's fine!" Jasper joked.

Edward turned towards them and rolled his eyes. "Are you guys _kidding me?_" he half joked.

"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?" Emmett asked, and Rosalie swatted him on the arm.

"Bella? Did he?" Alice asked curiously yet excitedly.

"Uhhhh...." I stammered, trying to find a reasonable answer.

"Yes I did, and she said yes," Edward concluded for them, turning back towards me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Score! Squirt, you got him!" Emmett boomed.

"I told you he would like you Bella," Alice contradicted.

I blushed, and Edward took my hands and kissed my cheek again.

"well, does this mean your all healed bells?" Rosalie asked.

"S-something like that," I said, looking directly at Edward, who smiled and blushed.

Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door, before Charlie came in, along with Carlisle.

"Bella! You're alright! I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner... I was up in vancouver working on a case," He said oddly, before pulling me into a tight hug. Edward had stood up from the bed and was now standing next to Emmett, who had put his huge arm around Edward's shoulders, congratulating him in a brotherly- non-speaking- way. Edward just smiled.

"its okay dad, I'm fine. A little tired, but i'll live," I said calmly.

"Tired from surgery?" He asked, placing a hand on my knee in a fatherly way.

I couldn't help but glance at Edward, who had a sexy-ass smirk on his face. "Yeah, the surgery got me really...t-tired..." I said, blushing.

Emmett coughed obnoxiously loud.

"So dad, what were you working on in Vancouver?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"umm..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I'll tell you later, okay?" He told me through a whisper.

"ok?" i asked him, concern lining my face. He tenderly stroked my cheek.

"So whats the veredict, Doc?" Charlie asked, standing up from the bed, and looking at Carlisle.

"Bella will not be allowed to go today, hospital policy. I'd say she can be released tomorrow night, but you have to promise me you'll take it easy for a week or two. That cut is pretty deep, and even a little sweat could infect it. We also don't want you hitting your head on anything, do we?" He asked, checking my file and smiling. Then he left the room leaving me, charlie, and my friends.

"No we don't," I breathed.

"Tomorrow night- thats good," Charlie said. "I'm sorry Bells, I have to go, but i'll come back and visit you later."

"Ok, dad, i'll see you later." I said, smiling up at him.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, pausing slightly before pulling up.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"oh, it's nothing..." He stammered.

"Dad...." I moaned.

"It's just... well you smell a bit like..." He began.

_Uh oh_...

"like what?" I whispered.

"...like cologne..." He chuckled to himself.

Edward's eyes shot up, before looking into my panicked ones.

He dropped his head, trying to compose himself from losing it and laughing in front of my father. I blushed ferociously and my friends snickered.

"... it must be my imagination," Charlie told me. "Hey, i bet it's that kid who's waiting outside."

Edward's head shot up, no longer laughing.

"What kid?" Alice asked.

"Oh, hes really tall, and big, and tan..." Charlie said, as he began walking towards the door. "His face looks around your age, but i sware he's so big he could be a werewolf or tiger or something!"

My stomach dropped.

_Werewolf._

Jacob was here.

"See ya bells!" Charlie said, exiting.

I looked at Edward, who looked furious.

Then i turned and looked at Emmett.

"W-what do I-" I started.

"Do we kick him out?" Rosalie asked.

"We can't kick him out if he hasn't even come in yet," Jasper protested.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Edward asked darkly, without changing the tone of his voice. It didn't even sound like a question, more like a death sentence.

My eyes flickered back and forth between my friends as each spoke.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

We all stopped fighting and looked towards the object where the sound came from.

The door.

Emmett walked over towards the door, and Rosalie and Alice sat on one side of my bed. Edward was on the other side, standing next to it, but facing the door with a dark look in his eyes. He didn't hold my hand or anything, but he stood next to me, and I knew he would never let anything happen.

"Remember, we're on a private property," Jasper told Edward gently. "You can't fight him here-"

"You can't fight him anywhere!" I pleaded grabbing Edward's arm and squeezing it. Edward was still staring at the door.

"-If you get in trouble you'll get kicked off the team," Jasper continued, shaking Edward's shoulder.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, and nodded at Emmett, who slowly opened the door.

"Hey, is Bella here?"


	14. What Am I Going To Do With You?

"Hey, is Bella here?"

"Yeah, she's here," Emmett muttered.

"awesome, thanks!" Jacob said, patting Emmett on the head as he walked in.

"Hey Bella!" He said, pushing Alice and Rosalie aside and standing close to my bed.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked him quietly.

"I've decided I won't take no for an answer!" Jacob said simply.

"An answer to what?" I asked nervously.

"You hanging out with me!" He told me incredulously.

"huh?" I asked him again.

"I won't take no for an answer," He said again. _Did he not even notice Edward standing right there?_

"How about i'm busy or i'm grounded?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Your funny, Bella!" He said, sitting down on my bed. It made me uncomfortable. I scooted back. I could see Edward's hand clench into a fist.

"Your funny, and your cool- you've got a cool aura about you," Jacob continued.

"And not to mention... you're smokin hot-"

"She has a boyfriend, moron," Edward spoke up for the first time.

"Oh I forgot about you Cullen... Nice eye!" Jacob complemented.

"Nice nose," Edward shot back.

Jacob fumed, and then turned back to me. "Anyway-"

"She doesn't want you here," Edward interrupted again.

Jacob rolled his eyes and looked back to Edward. "Wow, Cullen, you gonna tell her what to wear now too?" He smirked.

Edward reached out over the bed and pushed Jacob back.

Jacob just smiled and lost balance for a second, before standing again on his own two feet.

"You can do better than that," Jacob taunted.

"Don't tempt me," Edward threatened.

"Easy, Easy..." Jasper pulled Edward back and away from the bed.

"Well, Bell, I gotta go, but you'll see me again soon, don't worry," Jacob said, before walking towards the door.

"I think seeing you again is what shes worrying about," Rosalie smirked.

"Oh hey blondie, you jealous?" Jacob teased.

He couldn't say another word to Rosalie before Emmett grabbed his shirt with one hand and opened the door with the other, then he threw Jacob out of the room, slamming the door in his face.

I released a breath I was holding. Then i turned and looked at Edward, who was staring out the window and into the rain. He looked so mad i could almost see smoke coming out of his ears and through his nostrils. Jasper rubbed his shoulders reassuringly.

"Edward..." I started.

He didn't look away from the window, but he sighed, and I knew he heard me.

"We'll leave you two alone... Bells, we'll come visit later around 6ish?" Alice chirped as the others headed out the door.

"Sure, see you then Alice," I said, smiling.

"Maybe we'll sneak in some real food," Alice smiled again, before turning on her heel and leaving me and Edward alone. She closed the door behind her and it was so quiet we could hear the rain dropping on the roof.

"Edward..." I tried again.

He closed his eyes. "Ten minutes of having you as my girlfriend and other guys are already trying to get you," he chuckled to himself. He then opened his eyes, and walked over towards the bed, sitting down on it. "What am i going to do with you?"

"How about this?" I asked, leaning towards him and kissing him.

(This is what the kiss looked like- except bella isnt wearing a tee shirt and really short shorts. She's wearing a hospital dress, so just imagine... i know you can. Edward is wearing the same thing he's wearing in the kiss. P.O.P- KISS HOSPUTAL)

We were kissing quite intimately again, before i stopped him. He moved his kisses to my neck.

"Edward..." I gasped.

"Hmm?" He asked whilst still kissing me.

"Wait a second..." I begged, at the same time not wanting him to stop.

His body froze before shooting out of the current position and sitting up on the bed. Then, he shifted around so he was laying next to me, and he put his arm around me.

"Whats wrong?" He asked finally.

"I just wanted to talk about earlier, that kissing..." I started, before blushing.

He sighed. "Too much?" He asked.

"No! I said quickly. "I just... th-think it was a good thing everyone came in when they did. We were getting a bit... carried away."

"I agree," Edward stated.

"I just don't want to rush anything-"

"-If it means losing it all together. I understand." He told me, using the arm that wasnt around my shoulders to caress my face.

"You're sure?" I asked him meekly. "I mean... i'm not as... experienced as you are," I told him, blushing.

"Well trust me," He said chuckling. "You're doing _really, really _well_._"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Bella... i can't really... explain it..." he stammered, chuckling to himself and blushing.

"Let's just say your kissing skills are... pretty damn good," He said smiling.

I decided to tease him. I rolled around so I was hovering over him.

"B-Bella..." he said, dazed.

"How good?" I asked, my lips so close to his they were almost touching. Then, I moved down to his neck, and started kissing and sucking lightly.

He sighed, "Really, really, good..." he stammered each word.

"Really?" I asked before kissing his neck again. "Am I a better kisser than other girls you've kissed before?" I asked him seductively before licking his neck and kissing it again.

He moaned.

_EDWARD CULLEN JUST MOANED FOR YOU._

"You-You are the be-best gi-girl i've ever k-kissed," He stammered. Before moaning again.

I kissed his pulse point, and that threw him over the edge. He pulled me so i was fully on top of him, and he put his hands on my hips. I smiled as he closed his eyes and started talking really fast.

"Bella-i-i'm about to lose control so if you want me to stop you have to tell me now"!" He warned.

I giggled and kissed him on the mouth. His hands roamed up and down my back as we continued to kiss harder, and faster. More passionate...

He shifted around so he was hovering over me, and his arms were on either side of my body, holding him up she he wasn't lying on me. He was bent over so he could kiss me. My hands were gripping the area between his shoulders and his neck on both sides. Suddenly, I just couldn't get enough of him. I pulled him down so we were lying side by side, and i hitched my leg up around his hip. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me so close our bodies were touching. Then, suddenly, he stopped.

I was panting. "Whats wrong, Edward?"

"We have to stop," He told me, manouvering out of my grasp and sitting upright so he could put his arm around me. "I want to take it slow," He told me. "I want it to be different."

I smiled at him, and kissed him one more time before snuggling into the fortress of his arms. Sooner or later I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding on my door. My eyes flew open, absorbing the scene around me.

I was faced towards the window, where it was dark out, yet still raining miserably. Only one lamp was on, shedding a faint yellowish glow around the room. I was lying on my side, completely wrapped in Edward's arms.

I turned into him, so our faces were almost touching.

_I could get used to waking up like this._

Then, i kissed him, even though he was sound asleep. His eyes flew open and he chuckled against my lips.

When i finally released him, he smiled at me.

"I guess we were both really tired..." He started.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" I asked, touching his upper cheekbone with my thumb.

"No, of course not, you were in surgery," He answered as if it were obvious. "I couldn't close my eyes wondering if you were going to come out alive." He said with a shudder.

My eyes, full of love, pulled his face in again for another kiss, more gentle, a long peck.

"What did i do to deserve you?" I asked him after we stopped.

"You didn't have to do anything- i was already yours," He told me, whilst tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

Then, suddenly, the door flew open.

"Okay i brought pizza, fries..." Emmett started before stopping in his tracks and looking at me and Edward. We had awkwardly sat up in the bed and untangled ourselves, but Edward kept his arm around my waist. "Did uh... did you two have a nice afternoon?" He asked politely.

I giggled as Edward replied. "Thank you, Emmett. Our afternoon was great."

"You two didn't..."

"What_?" _I asked, looking at Emmett.

"...have sex?" Emmett asked.

"NO! Emmett!" I grinned incredulously. "I was just operated on! I'm not going off having sex with a six hour boyfriend in a hospital bed."

"Sorry... Just wondering cuz you know Bells- Edward has this little spark in his eye... he usually only looks that way after he's-"

"So, you brought pizza and fries? Where's everyone else?" Edward said, trying to change the subject.

"Point taken," Emmett said, as he walked towards the window sill and placed the bag of food on top the pizza box. "The others dropped me off, they thought you might be hungry."

"They thought right- hand me the pizza," I said to him. He gave me a slice, and Edward had one too.

"Hey guys!" Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie walked in, holding a big blockbuster bag.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

"Alright, Bella, movie time." Alice concluded.

We watched a movie, and I can't even remember when I fell asleep. I had the weirdest dream... I could only hear the voices of my friends though.

"Shh- just let her sleep. She's had a really long day." A velvet voice soothed. _Edward._

"You staying the night?" A deep, heavy voice asked. _Emmett._

"I think so, this thunderstorm is freaking me out," Edward told him. "I'll just sleep in the chair."

"Ed, what are you gonna do about Black? He seriously wants to _kick your ass._" _Jasper._

"I know, I know," Edward sighed.

"Do you have to fight him?" A high-pitched, twinkling voice chimed. _Alice._

"Unfortunately, that is the way most things are solved," Emmett explained.

"Don't you two go running off getting involved," A cinical yet beautiful voice scolded. _Rosalie._

"Rose, he's our best friend. If a fight breaks out-"

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I just got together with Bella, and that's enough to keep me occupied for awhile." Edward concluded.

"But what if he shows up at silver ball?" Rosalie asked.

I heard Edward sigh. "I don't know... I just don't know."

A huge clap of lightning made them all jump.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow." Edward said.

I heard several footsteps.

"Gnite, Edward. Get some sleep- dont spend the whole night..." Emmett tried. I guess he was still in the room...

"Dammit, Emmett! She's asleep were not having sex."

"I mean have you thought about it at all?" Emmett asked.

"I mean of course, but- but..." Edward started.

"But what?" Emmett asked.

"I don't want it to end up bad. I mean i _really_ like her, don't you think it would make things totally awkward?"

"Not if you do a good job," Emmett told him.

"How do I know if I do-"

_Enough._

I yawned, alerting them I was awake. I heard a small _Dammit_ from Emmett, and then the door shut. I opened my eyes, panicked when i didn't see my friends.

"Hello?" I asked the darkness.

I was alone? I thought Edward was staying the night?

Just then, another clap of thunder pealed across the sky.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice ask.

"Edward? Where are you?" I asked frantically.

"I'm right here," He said, and i felt a slight pressure on my hand.

I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him into the bed with me. I picked up the covers, spreading them across him as well, even though they didn't even cover three quarters.

Another thunder clap and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

Once again, I felt my body losing conciousness, and slipping into a dream, where I would meet with Edward again.

**I NEED REVIEWS TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE. HELP ME OUT! I KNOW YOUR READING, BECAUSE I HAVE MORE THAN 20 SUSCRIBERS! SO YOU SUSCRIBERS, REVEIW!**


	15. You're My Girlfriend

**Dear readers-**

**I'm sorry i haven't been posting for awhile. Midterms came along, and I was studying like crazy, and then I lost inspiration for a love story. You just have to remember- its not about where you go, its who you're with.**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: "Being someone else is a waste of who you are."**

**-Kurt Cobain**

Lets begin...

The next day was long, and tiring. Edward had left to go home and shower, but by the time he left the hospital it was four PM, and Charlie was on his way to get me out. I told Edward not to come back, and that we would hang out later.

By the time Charlie had bailed me out, It was closer to 6, and it was dark out. And pouring rain.

When we got home, I went upstairs to shower. I loved the feeling of the hot water on my skin.

I looked at my face in the mirror, horrified by the huge gash on my forehead. Its better than what could have happened…

I went to my room and plopped down on my bed, in my towel. I could hear the rain on my roof, and it was soothing. I closed my eyes, before I heard my phone ring.

I layed on my stomach and reached across my bed, and opened my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was Edward.

"BELLA!" Alice chimed.

"Yes, hello Alice!" I said, standing up from my bed and going towards my dresser to pick out an outfit. I already knew she was going to invite me over.

"The boys have gone out for awhile, do you want to come over and do some homework? We do have school tomorrow!" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice, I'll be over in ten minutes," I told her, putting on underwear and a bra.

"Alright, and Bella?" She asked.

"Mhmm?" I asked, throwing on a solid grey V-neck tee shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Can you have your…dad drive?" Alice asked.

I stopped breathing. "Why, Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Only because you just got in an accident from this kind of weather-"

"I told you, I was swerving so I would't hit some deer or something," I protested.

"I know, I just want him to drive you once. Please?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "Okay, al. I'm on my way," I said, shutting the phone with a snap.

I threw a sweatshirt on, that had no hood, but it was a dark, evergreen crew neck sweatshirt that said FORKS POLICE UNIT ONE.

I slipped on uggs and grabbed my school bag.

"Dad? Can you take me to Alices? I asked.

"Sure hun!"

We got in the car, and in five minutes we were at Alices house. Before I hopped out, My dad tapped my arm.

"what's up dad?" I asked, one leg out of the car.

"Bella, theres something we need to talk about…" Charlie started.

"Can we do it later? I'm sorry but Alice is waiting for me." I said, scooping up my backpack.

"Aright Kiddo," he said with a sigh. "Have her drop you off no later than nine."

"Okay, dad," I said, hopping out of the car and into the rain. I ran up to Alice's porch and rang the doorbell.

She opened it in two seconds flat, and I turned and waved to Charlie before coming inside.

"Jeez, Bells, your freezing!" She complained, handing me a towel.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, rubbing it through my hair which was soaking wet.

"Okay, Bella, I confess, I did not invite you here to do homework. I'm in a crisis," She said, as she ushered me into her living room full of snacks and sodas, and the O.C. playing on the TV.

"Oooh!" I squealed as I plopped down on the couch and picked up the bowl of popcorn. I set it in my lap and picked up a piece. "Ok!" I said, and then threw a piece in. "Spill!""

She threw her hands up in front of her face and starting pacing in front of the T.V. "Jasper won't ask me out! He flirts with me all the time and I feel like he likes me he just won't ask me OUT!"

"Maybe he's not ready for that step," I said, throwing more popcorn in.

"BUT I'M READY FOR THAT STEP! I mean, silver ball is coming up in two weeks. What if he doesn't ask me by then? He could at LEAST as me to be his escort-"

"Look Alice, its completely obvious to everyone that Jasper is nuts about you. Maybe he's just not sure how to tell you," I said, moving my hands in front of me. "Give him a week, I'm sure you'll be going with him to silver ball."

"Your just lucky you have a boyfriend," She moaned, sinking into the couch and grabbing a roll of cookie dough.

I giggled. "I am, aren't i?" I sang. Then, my phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil…" I said.

ONE NEW TEXT

From: Edward 3

Message: cnt wait 2 C U 2morrow- ur comin to school right?

I smiled to myself as I texted back.

Reply: yea, not till 11:30 though. i hav 2 get my shoulder checked out.

MESSAGE SENT

I closed my phone, and turned to find a completely love drunk Alice, shoving cookie dough into her mouth as she watched Ryan and Marissa on the ferris wheel for the first time, kissing.

"GOD!" She moaned. "WHY CAN'T I MAKE OUT WITH JASPER ON A FERRIS WHEEL!"

I smiled at her. "Be patient alice. Good things take time!"

"I don't want to be patient. I want him to ask me now."

"Maybe he's just not-"

"HE IS! HE HAS TO BE! IF HE DOESNT ASK ME IN ONE WEEK IM GOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!" Alice yelled, her mouth full of cookie dough.

"Aright Aright Chill! Want me to... drop hint with Edward?" I asked casually as my phone went off again.

"Sure, little miss car-accident-with-the-perfect-boyfriend-and-hot-stalker. Drop as many hints as you please. I'm getting ice cream!" She screamed, stomping out of the room. I chuckled, and opened my phone.

ONE NEW TEXT

From: Edward 3

Message: aright, g2g C U 2morrow.

Damn right you will, with a huge scar on my face and my arm in a sling. Great.

THE NEXT DAY....

Classes were already in session when I slipped in to school at 11. This was the last class before lunch and i was desperate to see Edward. I had history with Mr. Nelson.

I always have hated walking into class late. Everyone just looks at you and attention was something that was inevitable today, which made me awkward.

"Bella- I'm glad you could make it. Are you alright?" He asked, curiously looking at my arm.

"Thanks Mr. Nelson... I'm okay." I said, sitting down in my chair.

He continued the lesson.

"Psst! Hey, Bella!"

I turned around. Sam Uley?

"Hi-hi Sam."

"So listen, i was wondering if you were into my boy Jacob Black!?" He asked, leaning towards me.

I blushed. Was he trying to ruin my life?

"No, definitely not. I have a boyfriend." I said, looking straight forward at the board.

"Ahh common. I know Jacob's into you. He's coming to silver next week." Sam informed me.

"Thats awesome. I don't care."

"Hmph," Sam muttered, leaning back into his desk.

Sooner or later the bell rang, and I couldn't wait to get out of class. I slowly walked through the hallways, and it might have been my hallucination but i sware a pathway was forming for me between the mob of hormonal teenagers, just so they could get a better look at "the car accident on King Road."

I opened my locker and put my books away. My eyes looked towards the math wing, and I could see his bronze hair now. Finally, I could see his eyes, and they looking right back into mine.

He broke through the crowds, in a little jog, until he reached me.

"I'm glad you're here." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be here." I said grinning.

"You look tired." Still smiling.

"I'm fine," I said chuckling.

He put his hand on my cheek, and stared at me. "You're my girlfriend."

With a sudden urge of confidence, I raised up to my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm your girlfriend." I said, giggling again.

He kissed my forehead before grabbing my hand and closing my locker door with the other. "Let's go to lunch. I'm starving."

"Me too, i hardly ate anything this morning."

We were walking down the hallway now- hand in hand. People were definitely staring with shock, surprise, and best of all, jealousy.

"How was the doctors?" He asked me, flickering his eyes back and forth from my eyes to my gash.

"It was okay, I have to wear this sling for awhile though... He said if i don't I might have to get surgery."

I could feel his pulse quicken. "Another surgery? Don't you think slicing up your entire spine was enough?"

"I think so, but the doctors don't I guess." I said meekly.

"Well just keep it in the sling. I don't know about you, but I would prefer it if you weren't operated on again any time soon." He told me.

"And we can't disregard Mr. Cullen's wishes now can we?" I said sarcastically.

"No we can't!" He said grinning.

I giggled and he put his arm around me. We walked into the cafeteria.

"Do you see-" I started.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

"Nevermind," I finished and Edward laughed.

"Go with Alice," He told me. "I'll get you some pizza."

"Thanks," I told him, while Alice took my hand and led me towards her table with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"I have something really important to tell you later!" She gushed.

"Is it about Jasper?" I whispered silently.

"Yes... well, sort of. It's just part of the plan."

"Oh boy..." I began. We reached our table.

"Hey shrimp, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked me as I sat down.

"Better... thanks Em."

Edward came over with a pizza and apple for me, and he had a hamburger and mashed potatoes. Men... you know how they love their food. We were all hanging out when Laurent came over to our table.

"Hello everyone," He said snakily.

"Hi Laurent." Everyone groaned.

Edward put his arm around my waist in a "back off- shes taken" kind of way.

"I was wondering if maybe uhh... Rosalie? Can we talk for a minute?" He asked creepily.

Rose didn't buy it.

"Whatever you want to talk to me about you can say it right here." She said boldly.

"Very well... I was wondering if maybe you would go to silver ball with me?" He asked.

Emmett jumped out of his seat.

Edward squeezed his eyes closed. "Emmett-" He started.

"What!? Ed, come on he knows we talked about it in the LOCKER ROOM yesterday!" Emmett boomed.

"What happens in the locker room stays in the locker room. We're not in the locker room-" Laurent tried.

"Don't give me that shit you little prick," Emmett boomed, coming around the table and standing next to Laurent. He grabbed Laurent's jacket and pulled him in real close towards his face. Emmett whispered in his ear- "You know what she means to me."

"Yes, but does she know?" Laurent asked, smacking his hands away from his coat. Emmett pointed his index finger at him threatingly.

"Stop!" Rosalie yelled. "Are you two serious?"

They both looked at her incredulously.

"I wouldn't want to go with either of you after this. You've embarassed me in front of everyone and now you want to fight each other? Get real," She said to both of them. Then looking directly at Emmett, she said- "even if i did want to go with one of you, I would rather go by myself. Not that you asked me at all!" She yelled, stomping out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was silent.

"Will you go to silver ball with me?" I heard Edward whisper.

I giggled. "Nice timing, and yes." I whispered back.

"Shut up you two!" Emmett boomed.

After lunch, Alice pulled me aside.

"I have something to tell you Bella!"

"Alright Alice, whats going on?"

"I'm going to silver ball with..."

**Who is Alice going with? Will bella approve? Just wait and see what i have in store for you guys. xoxo ilovelove**

**PS: 5 reviews/ messages for next one!!!**


	16. Life is Full of Surprises

Thank you reviewers/ messagers!

I shall waste no time babbling.

RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF-

"I'm going to silver ball with... Jacob Black!" She told me.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Don't judge me Bella. I don't like him at all. I just need him to make Jasper jealous-"

"and to make me miserable! Alice common you had to pick Jacob to go with?! He's been up my ass all week!" I screamed at her.

"Bella common i didn't even think of it that way-"

"Obviously."

"Listen to me, i'm only going to dance with him for a little while. Hopefully jasper will have noticed by then and I will have... a change in partner."

I shook my head. "I cannot believe you."

"Please Bella! I promise i won't let Jacob near you-"

"Just wait until Edward finds out about this. And Jasper! You think it will make him jealous!? It will make him mad Alice!" I fired at her. I'm not gonna lie, I was pissed.

"Bella, men will be men. Trust me everything will be okay-"

"Save it, Alice." I told her, stomping off.

Later that week, I went to Edward's house after school to do homework. We were sitting on his bed, just talking...

"So, Bella, have you found a dress for silver ball?" He asked, pulling me down on the bed and putting his arm around me.

"I have... but i'll admit it's not very... out there." I explained. "I'm more of a simple girl when it comes to these things."

"That's more than okay, i'm just glad you're coming with me at all." He said.

"I'm not big on dancing." I blurted.

He sat up.

"What? You don't dance?" He asked, muffling a laugh.

I sat up too. "It's not funny!" I said, playfully shoving him back down while barely containing a laugh of my own. "I haven't been the most coordinated person if you haven't already noticed and dancing is just NOT one of my strong suits!"

He chuckled, sitting back up. "Will you dance with me?" He asked, caressing my face.

How could I say no to that?

"I-I g-guess one dance I c-can manage." I said, sighing. "But only one!" I confirmed for the both of us.

He kissed me.

"Only one?" He asked against my lips.

"Let me decide later," I said against his, before sliding my arms around his neck.

His one arm went around my back while the other rested on my leg, and I could feel the butterflies taking over my body. This kissing was just getting better and better. His hands rubbed my legs and my back before i slowly pulled him down so he was lying on top of me on his bed.

_his bed..._

Whoa, Bella, let's not get carried away. You're just...making out? _JUST MAKING OUT!?_

Suddenly, his hand slid under the hem of my shirt and started rubbing my lower stomach.

_HOLY SHIT!_

wow. WOW! EDWARD CULLEN IS UNDER YOUR SHIRT! Ok, stay calm, stay calm, stay-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

We both jumped in surprise and flung ourselves into our original studying positions.

Edward cleared his throat and smoothed down his hair. "Come in," He said shakily.

His mother, Esme, opened the door, holding a bowl of pretzels.

"I thought you busy students would want some snacks!" She said, putting the bowl on his bed next to our textbooks.

"Thanks mom," He said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Sure kid's... Take a little break from the studying," She said, closing the door on her way out.

Edward and I sat there, awkwardly.

_CAN WE JUST KISS AGAIN?! _I asked him mentally.

"So..." He said awkwardly. He glanced at me, and then laughed breathlessly. "Sorry," He whispered with a grin.

I leaned across the bed and kissed him quickly.

"It's okay," I told him honestly. "Seriously."

He grinned. "Good," He said, touching my face again. "Does this mean that you will dance with me at silver ball?"

I smiled, and laughed breathlessly. "I guess it does."

He smiled triumphantly, and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad," He whispered in my ear.

"I'm nervous!" I said honestly.

"Don't be! Common Bella it's just a dance!" He said, putting his hands on my waist.

"I know i know i just... ugh..." I said, putting my hand on my forehead.

He stared at me for awhile before saying: "There's something you're not telling me about silver ball."

I looked up at him suddenly. "What?"

"Why are you so nervous about the dance?" He asked quietly.

I sighed. "How do you read me so easily?" I asked, touching his face.

"It's a skill i'm working on... and right now i'm pretty sure you're attempting to change the subject." He said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, fine... Jacob Black is coming to silver ball." I said, releasing his face and resting my hands in my lap. I sat up on my knees.

Edward's face dropped. He turned slightly away from me. "How do you know this?" He asked in one tone of voice.

"Alice is going with him to make Jasper jealous... and make me want to die," I explained. "She got fed up with Jasper taking too long so she decided to go with Jacob."

He closed his eyes. "I hate that kid."

I went over to where he was sitting and put my arms on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Jacob means nothing to me. Just ignore him!"

He cupped my face. "How can I ignore him when everytime you're around he-"

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob knows that I would never go for him. He'll give up eventually."

"Great, When is eventually?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Edward," I scolded. I stood up from the bed and turned my back to him, looking out his window and towards the full moon. "I don't want you to fight him again."

No response, just a sigh.

"I mean it," I said, still turned from him. I crossed my arms and looked down. "Everytime you get in a fight..." I drifted off.

"What?" He asked quietly.

I turned around, so I was facing him. "Just imagine how you felt in the hospital when I was being operated on."

He jumped from the bed before I finished my sentence and came towards me. He put his hands on my arms. "That's totally different Bella," He said sternly.

"Maybe not that extreme but I still get worried and anxious!" I fought back quietly.

"You have nothing to be worried about!" He said reassuringly.

"So you won't fight him at the dance?" I said sarcastically but hopefully.

He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for awhile, before smiling. _No promises,_ I could hear him say mentally.

I pushed his arms away and walked towards my backpack, getting my bio textbook and shoving it in.

"Aw, common Bella!" He said throwing his arms in the air. "Alright, alright I won't start anything with him."

I stopped putting my books away, and turned my head around to look at him. "Promise?"

"I promise, I won't start anything with Jacob Black at the dance."

"You just have to control yourself." I said truthfully.

He laughed through his breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll do my best."

I dropped my bag and pecked him quickly on the lips. "I gotta go though. Charlie is waiting for me at home."

"I'll drive you home," He said, grabbing my backpack for me and opening his bedroom door. I walked out and began down the stairs. Suddenly, I tripped on one of them and almost lost my balance.

"Bella!?" He asked frantically, shooting his arm out and around my chest to keep me from falling.

I gasped, feeling jittery, before realizing that his arm was completely against my boobs.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly. He obviously hasn't noticed where his hands were...

Suddenly he yanked his arm away.

_Bingo, there we go._

I tucked my hair behind my ear before replying. "I'm fine, thanks."

The rest of the night followed through slowly. I made it down the stairs in one piece, Edward took me home, and I loved the smell of his car. Better than any cologne out there. And we kissed in his car for a good 10 minutes, before Charlie opened the door and waved.

"Good lord, that man has no social skills." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay!" I said, before opening his car door, stepping out on my lawn, and closing it. I waved goodbye, turned around, and walked into my house.

I loved how his car stayed parked until I closed the front door behind me.

I began to go up the stairs, in a dazed state of mind.

"Hold on kiddo, we gotta talk." Charlie called from the den.

I stopped, confused, and went back down. I entered the den and sat down on the couch. "What's up dad?"

He turned off the T.V. and faced me in his big brown chair.

_Uh oh._

"Bells, there's uh... something I have to talk to you about."

"oh..kay..." I said slowly. "What's going on?"

"I've... well..."

"Seriously dad? Just spit it out."

"I've started seeing someone, and it's become pretty serious."

This is a surprise.

I sat there, confused.

"She lives up in Vancouver, she commutes down here sometimes but I've been going up there for a few weekends now, to have dinners and hang at her place and stuff-"

"Whoa, dad, earmuffs. Don't need to know what you do at her place."

"Last weekend when you got into the accident, I was with her when I found out. That's why I was late to the hospital."

I sat there, still as possible.

"Bella? Say something, baby."

I sighed, and looked down. "When you say serious... What do you mean, dad?"

He sighed and looked at the T.V.

_Oh, no._

"Dad." I said sternly, standing up from the couch. "You're not going to get-"

"Married, yes, Bella. I want to ask her to marry me." He said, looking me straight in the face.

"But- But- But... I haven't even met her!" I exclaimed.

"You will Bella, this weekend. We're going up to vancouver."

"NO! DAD! This weekend is silver ball!" I screamed.

"Bella, I think you can afford to miss one high school dance."

"NOT THIS ONE DAD! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DANCE MEANS TO ME-"

"ENOUGH BELLA!" He yelled.

I started crying as I ran up the stairs. I slammed the door and flung myself across my bed.

"BELLA!" I heard my dad from outside my door. "Let me in, sweetheart."

"NO!" I screamed. "GO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR FIANCEE DAD! THE ONE I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE!"

"I haven't asked her yet darling."

"Just leave me alone," I said quietly.

"Bella-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him.

I couldn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I threw my hair into a pony trail, put on jeans, and a red and green flannel shirt. I put on small black hoops on my ears and black converse, so than Alice wouldn't completely ride me about looking like a guy at school.

I slipped out of the house before Charlie could see me.

When I arrived at school, I began to unload my books into my locker.

"Hey," I heard a whisper in my ear.

I turned around to find Edward, looking more sex god than ever, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He kissed my cheek and looked in my eyes, before his brows pulled together in concern. "You've been crying?" He asked.

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears rise up again. "I can't go to silver ball."

"What? Why not?" He asked sadly.

"turns out my dad has a secret girlfriend, and he's very set on me meeting her this weekend."

"Your dad? Has a... girlfriend?" He asked slowly.

"Trust me, I was just as surprised. He told me he wanted to ask her to marry him." I explained, finally opening my eyes.

"Where does she live?" He asked coldly.

_Here we go..._

"Vancouver," I said, my voice cracking on 'couver' and a tear falling from my eye.

He put his hands on either side of my face and wiped the tear from my cheek with his thumb. "It's okay, there will be other dances bells, I promise!'

"But what if they get married and we have to move up there? And then I don't go to your school anymore and we can't dance together-"

"Well that hasn't happened yet, so let's just focus on right now. And right now, I say, there will be other dances." He said firmly.

I smiled weekly. "Okay," I whispered.

* * *

That saturday morning, I put on Edward's green button up oxford, jeans, and my black converse. I threw my hair into a braid, not knowing what else to do with it.

The car ride to Vancouver was long. I slept for most of the time, and didn't speak to charlie for the other part. When we finally reached the house, It was small, but very elegant and pretty.

A small, pretty blonde woman opened the door.

She came outside to greet us.

"Charlie! I'm so glad you're here... and this must be the famous Bella" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Jessica, this is my daughter Bella."

"Hi,"I said quitely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Bella, I can't describe how nice it is to finally meet you as well. Charlie only talks about you all the time."

"I'm sure he doesn't have that much to say," I said quietly.

"Aw, you're too modest. He says you are quite the student."

I smiled shyly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, dear."

I looked up at her. She fit a very greecian profile, pale skin, blue eyes... she looked a lot like...

"Shall we go inside and have some lunch? I made gnocci."

We spent the afternoon talking, and I began to like Jessica. You could tell my dad did a lot also. But all I could think of was how each hour drew closer to silver ball.

While sitting in the kitchen, I couldn't help but stare at the clock... watching each moment pass...

"Are we boring you Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Forgive her, Jess, Bella happens to be missing a very important dance tonight." Charlie muttered sarcastically.

"Ooh! What kind of dance?" Jessica squealed.

"It's called silver ball, but everyone wears white. It was supposed to be my first official dance with my boyfriend."

"Oh! Charlie! How could you possibly drag her up here and make her miss her dance?!" Jessica asked disappointedly. "She has to go!"

I smiled a huge grin. "really?" I asked her. "Thank you!"

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss my dance either," She said winking. "Just one thing... let me drive you there."

"Okay... Oh shoot. I forgot my dress. I won't have enough time to get ready-"

"Come with me," She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. "I have something that might just work."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED:

What will happen at the ball?

Will Bella make it in time to share her first dance with Edward?

Will Edward and Jacob fight?

Will Alice win Jasper?

Will Emmett get Rosalie?

Will Charlie propose?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! 5 reviews!!


	17. The Pavement Shines Like Silver

After a long hour of prepping, Jessica finally had me ready for the dance, and she told me i looked beatiful. I wore her white dress, which was silky at the top and short sleeved. I wore white tights and white high heels. As far as my hair goes, She put it into a stylized bun, in order to hide it's complete messy-ness. I wore red lipstick and black eye make up, just enough to highlight my eyes. (PICTURE ON PROFILE- BELLA SB. I KNOW IT'S NOT THE LEGIT BELLA, BUT THAT'S WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE. USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS- I KNOW YOU CAN!)

It took a few hours to drive me to the dance, and by the time I got there I was already 2 hours late. I hopped out of the car.

"Thank you so much Jessica." I said through the window.

"It's fine its fine! GO GO GO! Tell Edward I say hi!" She called back.

I ran up into the school, which was a little difficult in high heels.

I finally entered the gym, and it had been totally transformed.

It was a full on winter wonderland, decked out in silver and lights and all that stuff. It was really pretty, and beautiful. (PICTURE ON PROFILE- SILVER BALL)

I stood there, looking for Edward, until I found him. And wow, he looked great.

He wore a classic black tux, but his hair was a little slicked back revealing his perfect, pale, marble white skin. He didn't see me but he was chatting with Emmett and Alice, and laughing.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie yell from across the room.

_Did she have to be so loud? I didn't want to make an entrance!_

Suddenly, it was dead quiet, and I felt like everyones eyes were on me. I mean, cue the magic pumpkin and glass slippers, right? Edward's head shot up, and turned frantically around until he saw me at the door.

EPOV

_I wish she was here._

_I wish she was here._

_I wish she was here._

_I wish she was-_

"Dude- snap out of it; EDWARD!" i heard Emmett boom, distracting me from my thoughts about her.

"Sorry, i'm just a little out of it tonight." I replied quietly.

"It's not like you'll never dance with her, Ed," Alice told me.

"I know I know... God i'm such a sap!" I exclaimed.

"yeah...." Emmett added.

We all started laughing.

"Bella!" I heard from across the room.

_What? Where? Who? What? How is she-_

All my thoughts stopped when I saw her standing in the doorway.

Although the music had stopped and there were plenty of people there, I felt like the only two people in the room were me and her, And i was okay with it.

She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen, wearing her hair in a loose bun with a silky white dress, and perfect red lips. She was easily the prettiest in the room, even though i bet she didn't even take that long to get ready. She was gorgeous without trying, and i was the lucky bastard who got her.

BPOV

I stood there, breathing deep breaths.

My heart began to pound when I watched Edward worm in between people in the crowd in my direction.

He finally reached me, and I stared into his eyes.

"Hi," I said. "Turns out I could make it after all."

He just kept staring at me. Was something wrong with my makeup?

"I-I.." I stuttered, "I know i don't look as pretty as some of the other girls but i thought that i should just-"

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. My hands flew up to both sides of his face and his hands went around my waist.

"- try to get here," I finished with my eyes still closed as he pulled away.

"You look so beautiful," He told me, kissing my neck.

"Maybe we should move.." I gasped as he kissed my pulse point.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dance room. The music started playing as soon as we left.

He pulled me through the hallways and pushed the double doors open to bring us outside to our original "first kissing" spot.

We started kissing again, and i backed him up against the wall. My hands were on the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. His hands were on my low,low,LOW back.

I had never been this passionate before. I didn't want to stop kissing for the whole night! He just looked so hot in his tux and it was so romantic and private...

_Whoa, Bella. Don't let your thoughts run away with you._

He turned me around so i was against the wall, and started kissing my neck again. My hands knotted in his bronze hair, and his hands flew up to my hair, releasing my bun and running his hands through my brown locks.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered in between kisses on my neck. My breathing was hard and fast, and i ached for him to be closer to me.

"so...beautiful..." He whispered as he kissed my collarbone.

I pulled his head back up and kissed his lips again. "I'm sorry I got here so late-"

His head was already shaking before I finished my sentence (he interuptted with a kiss). "I'm just glad you're here at all."

I desperately kissed him again. "There probably wondering where we are-" I said in between kisses.

"So let them," He said, pushing his lips back into mine.

We made out for a little while before he finally pulled away.

Still backed up against the wall, I stared up at him, his eyes shimmering from the full moon.

He grinned at me, wrapping his arms around my back and swinging me around in the air.

"Edward!! Put me down!" I laughed.

He put me on my feet and put his hands on either side of my face. "I am SO happy that you made it, Bells."

"I would hope so, otherwise that greeting would have been a little inappropriate!" I laughed again.

"I was at the point of considering leaving the dance all together to bail you from Charlie's freaky girlfriend's house," He said honestly.

"My knight in shining armour!" I said sarcastically.

"Anytime, baby," He said, kissing my forehead.

"She actually isn't that bad," I said, returning to his original statement about Jessica. "She was the one who drove me here in the first place... And she loaned me the dress. And she did my hair and makeup!" I babbled.

"Than i love her," He smiled.

I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

We pulled away again and he smiled again.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Sort of," I said truthfully.

"Here, lets go inside." He said, taking my hand.

"Wait-wait-wait," I said, yanking him back and pulling him in for one last kiss. My one hand held his tightly while my other slid up on his neck. I finally released him. "Now we can go!" I said merrily.

I took his hand in both of mine and started walking backwards, pulling him in towards the school. He laughed and caught up with me, putting his arm around my shoulders and guiding me in.

When we arrived inside the dance the lights were all out except for some strobe lights around the dance floor. Everyone was grinding and hooking up, and I was semi-glad Edward and I went outside. Lauren Mallory was grinding with both Tyler Crowley and Laurent Crimson, Rosalie was dancing with Alice, and Jasper and Emmett were staring awkwardly all over the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" I heard Edward yell over the music.

I nodded my head, and started getting a little nervous as he pulled me out to the dance floor. I had never grinded with anyone before...

Say Aah came on, and I love that song. Edward turned me around so we were grinding, and it was a little weird at first. As the song went on, i began to enjoy it more and more.

Alice came over and started dancing with me, and so did Rosalie. Then, Laurent came up behind Rose and started grinding with her!!! _WHAT THE HELL!?_

A whole song went by, and Rosalie did nothing! It's not like she even saw his face...

_Oh my god- she doesn't know it's..._

"Rosalie?!" Emmett boomed from across the floor.

Rosalie gasped and turned around, finding a snickering Laurent.

"Oh my god, LAURENT!? Emmett i swear I didn't-"

"Is this really happening?!" Emmett asked.

"No! Emmett just listen for a second-" Rosalie started.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?!" Emmett yelled, crossing through the crowd till he was right in her face.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" Rosalie yelled at him.

Emmett looked taken back for a second, before relaxing his face. "You...You did?" He asked quietly.

She smiled. "Yes," She sighed. "I didn't know it was Laurent-"

Suddenly, Rosalie was spun around and was kissing Laurent. His hands went right up to her boobs and she tried to squirm out of the way.

"GET OFF HER!" Emmett yelled, ripping Laurent from Rosalie and throwing her behind him.

"Oh my god," Rosalie started crying.

"Rose shh its okay," I said, putting my hand around her shoulder.

Edward stepped behind Emmett, and Tyler stepped behind Laurent.

"Look you dumbass, you have been pissing me off all year and now your denying me from the hottest chick in the school?" Laurent said, his nose touching Emmetts.

"You leave her the fuck alone and maybe I wouldn't have to," Emmett said, shoving him back harshly.

Laurent ran back up to Emmett and punching him right in the eye.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie cried.

Emmett staggered backwards, holding his eye.

"Common, give it to me Cullen," Tyler yelled.

"Edward..." I started.

Edward looked at me.

I mouthed to him: DONT.

Suddenly, He was knocked to the ground by a large figure...

Not Tyler, but...

"JACOB!" I screamed. "What the HELL!?" I yelled.

Jacob had Edward pinned to the ground, and continued punching him in the face. "You *punch* stupid *punch* asshole *punch*" Jacob yelled. "Think you could mess with a werewolf? WELL THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS BITCH!" Jacob yelled.

Edward wasn't fighting back. He was keeping his promise to me, and it was my fault that he was getting hit.

I ran over, and tried to pull Jacob's shoulders backward. He ended up pushing my bad shoulder back, and i screamed out in pain, falling backwards.

Edward yelled, pushing jacob off of him and punching him with so much force i thought I heard a crack on his face. He kneed Jacob in the balls, causing Jacob to tumble over onto the ground, thus allowing Edward to kick him in the stomach.

Edward stopped, and bent down to jacob's level. "I told you never to touch her again."

I was crying in pain when Edward came over to where Rosalie and Alice had sat me down.

"Baby- baby what happened?" Edward asked frantically, stroking my face soothingly.

"It was my *grunt in pain* bad shoulder Edward... He *grunt in pain* pushed it."

"Shit, Let's get to the doctor's," Edward said. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out to his car.

* * *

"I knew something bad was going to happen at this dance." I said in the car ride home with Edward from the doctors.

"Your shoulder wasn't effected badly by the push! At least we had our first dance," He said, soothingly.

"I know, I know... But god just look at your face!" I said pointlessly because I already was.

Black right eye. Damn, Jacob had a fist.

"My eye hardly hurts." Edward protested.

"You've blinked once this whole car ride," I fired back.

"I don't like to not see whats happening on the road!"

"Edward it's ok," I told him as we pulled up to my house. The rain was just starting to fall. "It's just... If I hadn't-"

"Don't you dare, Bella," He scolded, looking down at the wheel. "This was not your fault."

"If I had just told Alice not to ask him-"

"Bella! This wasn't your fault at all! Even if you told Alice she probably wouldn't have listened anyways," He said, looking me dead in the eyes.

Looking at his black eye, it made me want to cry... and I began to feel my eyes watering up.

He chuckled. "Why are you crying?" He asked tenderly, while unbuckling his seatbelt and putting his hands on my face.

"Your eye... it just looks so painful," I teared.

The rain was pouring down hard now.

Our faces were so close our lips were practically touching. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Don't you think you should go inside?" He whispered.

I thought of many things that I could say...

"Probably," I concluded. Then, I kissed him, and he responded with enough enthusiasm for me to stay in the car all night.

We kissed for awhile, before I realized that Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Do you want to come in?" I whispered.

He looked a little shaken. "To your house?"

"Sure. Spend the night. We don't have to do anything I just..." I began.

I stammered, trying to find the right thing to say. Finally, I concluded with:

"I just don't want to leave you tonight."

He kissed me again, and we got out of the car and into the rain. It was pouring so hard that by the time we got inside, we were dripping.

Edward laughed, and I laughed with him, before putting my hands around his neck and kissing him again.

We went to my room and collapsed on my bed. We stopped kissing and I turned on my side so we were spooning. He connect his two arms around me, enclosing me in the fortress of his arms.

"Goodnight, beautiful," He whispered.

"Night' Edward." I said back.

You know how sometimes your dreams are better than your realities? Well, I had been dreaming of this to happen for a long time, and now that it has, i found that saying to be completely untrue. My heart swelled with happiness as I fell asleep to the sound of Edward's breathing in my ear.


	18. When Nothing Makes Sense, You Understand

CHAPTER 18

I woke up this morning to sunlight, and i mean blinding sunlight.

But something was different about the sun this morning... It glowed.

I could see his arm draped across my stomach, his white, long sleeved prom shirt glowing in the sun. His black jacket was draped across my shoulders, and we were in a spooning formation, the same way we fell asleep last night.

I could hear his light breaths as he slept next to me, and I closed my eyes tightly a few times.

I slowly rolled over. "Good morning Edward..."

Instead of Edward, I saw Jacob, lying in my bed. "Good morning, sexy," He responded with a grin.

I opened my eyes and shot up out of bed, gasping for air. I was still in my prom dress, and the morning was exactly the same as how it was in my dream, except I was relieved to see Edward sleeping on the other side of my bed, still in his prom outfit. His eyes slowly blinked open.

I turned my face so I was looking away from him, so he wouldn't see my terrified expression and huge flush from sleeping.

"Morning," He stated simply, complete with a large yawn.

"Hi," I said shakily.

He groaned a little into his pillow. "What time is it?" He said, sitting up and stretching his long, muscular arms. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, before looking at me. "What's the matter?"

I swallowed quickly, and put on a smile. I turned my head around to face him. "Nothing, just a freaky dream. Did you sleep well?"

He grinned mischeviously and leaned in towards my lips. "Very well..." He said before closing the gap between our two lips.

He put his hands on the sides of my back and slowly lowered me down to the bed. I was lying down, and he was lying on the side of me, keeping himself up with his left arm. We kissed for a minute before I remembered that it was in fact morning, and that i probably looked hanous in my prom dress and messed up hair.

I started to scold in the kiss.

"No..no stop...wait wait wait" i said enclosed beneath his mouth. He wouldn't stop kissing me. He could feel my grin.

"Edward we-" He quickly kissed me again.

"We should probably-" another kiss.

I finally laughed and he rolled over to his back. "That was a nice way to wake up, dontcha think?"

"You could say that..." I dozed. We were both lying on our backs. I turned my head so I was facing him.

He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and looked down. Was that a blush?_ "It's nothing it's just.... You're so __**beautiful.**__"_

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled.

He laughed a little. "I'm sorry it's just your cheeks are rosy...and with the sun and all..." He waved his hands around the space in between our faces and stammered awkwardly. "I'm sorry" He said awkwardly.

I smiled tenderly. "It's fine, and thank you."

Edward left mid afternoon, in his white tux shirt and black slacks. His bow tie was untied and hanging loosely around his pale neck, and he held his tux jacket over his shoulder.

He gave me a quick kiss before turning to his car. I leaned against the door to my house and watched him, smiling, as he unlocked his door, got into the drivers seat, smiled at me again, and pulled out of the driveway.

I went upstairs to do some work, and then I got the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella!"

My stomach dropped.

"Aw common, did I lose you?" Jacob asked.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked him bitterly.

"Now now Bella, don't be mean to me. All I ever did was love you," He said.

"You're a dick, leave me alone." I said back.

"Alright, i'll just cut to the chase. If you dont break up with Edward, I'm going to kill him."

My hands started to shake. "Y-your....Lying" I insisted.

"I don't lie Bella. Break up with him, and he will stay alive. I have people that will kill him for me and I am not afraid to give them a call."

"Do you realize how insane you sound?" I asked him.

"I'M INSANE ABOUT YOU BELLA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He pounded into the phone. "SO BREAK UP WITH HIM, NOW."

I started to cry.

"Now now, don't cry, I only want what's best for you," He said evily. "Now, i'll see you at FSL tonight."

"I c-can't," I cried.

"You better," Jacob said, and then the line was dead.

I drove up to the Cullen house, and Edward was outside taking out the trash. The sky was white with a tint of gray, and he closed the trash bins and smiled at me. "Hi," He said gently.

I couldn't even speak.

He put a confused look on his face. "What's the matter?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "I think we should break up," I said, my voice quivering from the tears.

He grunted a little, laughing. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Keeping my eyes closed, I nodded. "I'm sorry." I opened my eyes.

Edward was staring at me, and i could practically see his heart shatter through his eyes. He was in so much shock, and I didn't know what to tell him. "Why?" He asked me.

A tear slid down my cheek and I started to cry. "We just can't be together right now." I cried.

"B-but..." he started. "I'm sorry if i hurt you or something, just tell me what i did wrong we can fix it," He insisted.

I started shaking my head. "No, no you didn't do anything, this is me."

"It's not you its me right? really?" He asked me.

"I-i.... I'm so sorry Edward." I cried more.

He looked me, and across his face flashed hurt, anger, disappointment, confusion....realization.

"No, no this isnt me or you. Somethings happened." He said to me.

I started to cry faster and louder.

"What's going on- Why are you doing this?" He exclaimed.

I just shook my head and started walking towards my car.

"Bella!" He called, following me. "Bella please just tell me whats going on."

I got into the drivers seat and drove away, leaving him standing in the street.

"Bella!" I heard him call.

EPOV:

.happened?

She was crying... She had to have been upset about it, this couldn't be right! I left this morning on good terms... what was going on?

I turned out my lights in my room and laid on my bed, for an countless amount of time...3 seconds, 3 minutes, 3 hours, 3 days, 3 days-

"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett boom from outside my room.

"What?" I moaned.

"It's time to go to FSL!" Emmett called. "Getchur ass out here, in a nice shirt and black pants."

I groaned. FSL.

The Forks Soccer League dinner, honoring all the players who showed commitment this season, AKA: the players all bring their girlfriends and they exchange jackets with them. The girls look pretty, and the guys look like studs...the jock convention of the century.

Bella had agreed to go with me...I guess now she isn't.

I threw on a purple oxford and black slacks, and met emmett downstairs in the car. Who was in the backseat?

"Hey...Edward." Rosalie Hale.

I rolled my eyes. "It's about time."

"Hey!" Emmett said. "Don't be a dick. What stick went up your ass?"

"Bella dumped me." I told them as emmett pulled out.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, I-i know I can't figure it out either," I said, covering my eyes with my thumb and index finger.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked as he drove.

"She just said 'we can't be together right now," I told them. "What does that even mean?"

"That's so weird, man," Emmett said.

I forgot someone else was here...ROSALIE.

I turned around from the front seat to look at her, sitting silently in the back. "You've been awfully quiet."

Rosalie looked around the car frantically. "I don't have anything to say." She stuttered.

I could see it in her eyes...

"Liar," I accused, never taking my eyes off her face.

She looked at me pleadingly. "Just don't go near her tonight."

"She's still going?" I asked her incredulously.

Rose's face turned bright red, and she realized that she dropped a bomb that was NOT supposed to be dropped.

"What the hell? Who's she going with?" I asked her angrily.

"Look, Edward, if you care about her, you will remain 40 feet away from her at all times tonight. Don't make any contact with her at all, and maybe the tides will turn and something good will happen." Rosalie enforced.

"You didn't answer my question," I monotoned darkly. "_Who is she going with_?"

We were at school. We hopped out of the car, and started to walk towards the gym. Emmett took Rosalies hand and Rose started speedwalking away. "Rosalie!" I called. "Rosalie! I swear to God-"

"Okay look," She said, and she was bitchin. "Bella is in a really awkward position right now and this break up I have no doubt is not permanent. If you care about her, than you will leave her alone. You don't know this yet, but _this is for the best_."

"How can you even say that?" I asked her, my eyebrows pulling together.

"You just need to know, that she would _rather be with you _tonight." Rosalie told me.

"okay...what double meaning are you trying to send?" I asked her rolling my eyes.

With that, she turned and walked in with Emmett.

I plopped down in my chair, and i can't even imagine how suicidal I looked. I took a sip of my drink and then look up.

_She was here._

I couldn't help but stare when she walked in. Her hair was lightly waved, her makeup was perfect, and she wore a little red satin dress, that highlighted her figure so nicely...

Our eyes caught, and I knew she felt the same way...

_We need each other._

And then he walked in.

Jacob!

She and I were staring at each other until he grabbed her elbow, turning her around. Her eyes closed with the shock of impact, and I heard him growl at her: "I told you to walk in holding my hand, that's gonna be one punch in the face for someone."

She squirmed out of his grasp. "please, just don't get violent. There is no need."

I jumped up from my chair, making a bit of noise. _He was talking about beating __**her**__ up? I couldn't just sit here._

I saw Bella turn her head around, looking at me. Than Rosalie grabbed my hand, and i turned my head around to see her face.

"No," Rose mouthed to me.

I turned my head back to Bella.

She swiftly moved her head from left to right, To jacob it would look like she was just stretching, to me it was a code. She was telling me no as well.

I slowly sank back down into my chair, never keeping my eyes off her face. She smiled a weak smile, and then Jacob took her hand and started leading him towards his table, right in front of mine. On the way, Jacob passed by me, and knocked my shoulder. "How's it feel Cullen?" He asked.

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered.

He dropped Bella's hand and turned around to face me. "What did you just say to me?" He asked, fuming.

I stood up from my chair. "I told you to shut the FUCK up."

"I swear to god i'm going to kick your ass," Jacob threatened.

"Just stop okay?" Bella stood im between us, her back to me and front to Jacob. "Stop," She said, looking at Jacob.

Jacob laughed evilly. "Bella, did you or did you not DUMP this clown?" He asked her.

She sighed. "I did." she whispered with pain.

"Then why are you still defending him?" Jacob pushed.

"Just leave her alone, Psycho," I said, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Edward... please," She turned around and looked at me. Her 'please' wasn't more of a mother scolding a child, but an actual plead. She said it with sympathy and pain. We we're looking at each other.

"Yea thats right Cullen, you heard her. She doesn't want you near her," jacob proved.

Then Bella turned back around and snapped at him, "For reasons that he doesn't know."

Jacobs eyes bulged out of his head, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the gym.

My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. Then it all clicked.

_Jacob said he would hurt her if she didn't dump me._

I followed them outside, on a war path.

*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_**_*_ WHAT TO HAPPEN NEXT?


	19. Vulnerable in the Rain

BPOV

_Edward..._

_Oh Edward, I wish I could tell you how much I wanted to be with you, how much I hated Jacob._

_I wish i could explain how I was only trying to protect you..._

"SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!" I heard Jacob's voice pull me back to reality. I could feel his hand gripped so tightly around my wrist, as he pulled me outside of the FSL dinner, and further away from Edward. _Seems to be his thing these days..._

Then, He pushed me against a wall, and my back screamed in pain. "Ow!" I couldn't help myself.

"Aw you like that don't you Bella? That was quite a little scene in there," He gutted into my ear, his nose sliding along my jaw.

"P-please..." I asked pathetically. "Just don't hurt him..."

**EPOV**

I hid behind the end of the wall when he started yelling at her.

"SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!" _How dare he yell at her like that._

Then, I head something slam against the metal lockers, and a faint "Ow!" In Bella's voice. My anger was just swelling uncontrollably.

"Aw you like that don't you Bella?" I heard him ask her. I could hear her gasping for air, terrified. "That was quite a little scene in there," He whispered.

"P-please..." I heard her whimper. "Just don't hurt him..."

_Him._

_Me._

_Bella dumped me to protect me. Suddenly everything made sense..._

"_**"Okay look," She said, and she was bitchin. "Bella is in a really awkward position right now and this break up I have no doubt is not permanent. If you care about her, than you will leave her alone. You don't know this yet, but this is for the best."**_

_**"How can you even say that?" I asked her, my eyebrows pulling together.**_

_**"You just need to know, that she would rather be with you tonight." Rosalie told me.**_

My anger was uncontrollable at this point.

I stormed down the hallway, and they both turned their heads and stared at me.

"Edward..." Bella sighed, relieved, a smile coming across her face.

"Shut up!" Jacob yelled at her.

I didn't stop walking. I walked straight up to him, ripped his hands off her, and punched him, causing his whole neck to turn to the right, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I stood there, with my back to Bella, panting (from the anger). I could hear her panting as well, probably from the fear of almost being RAPED.

I slowly turned around, and Bella was looking right at me. She was still backed up against the lockers, and her both of her hands were grabbing the opposite elbows across her chest.

_Do I talk to her? Do I hug her?_

We stood there, breathing heavily, looking at each other.

I pulled my eyebrows together, and looked over her.

_Face- perfect...too perfect._

_Upper arms- bruises on her right and left wrists, almost looking like bruised bracelets around her wrists._

_WHERE DID SHE GET THOSE?_

I suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist, and she gasped with the shock of my quick movement.

I didn't make eye contact with her, I just held her wrists delicately in my own two hands. "When did this happen," I said the question more like a statement, and not a question. My voice was low.

"I-I-i..." She stuttered. "I g-guess he was just gripping t-too hard..." She stammered, and her voice was quivering with tears.

I dropped her wrists and pulled her into a protective hug. "Shh..." I soothed. "You're okay, he's not going to get you now." I told her as she sobbed into my shirt.

"No!" She said, pulling apart. "Don't you get it?" She asked me.

I looked at her, and dropped my hands from her sides. "What?"

"I wasn't scared of him hurting me, I could care less about that," She explained, and what she just said shocked me and filled me with hurt. "It was _you_ he was threatening. He said if I didn't break up with you he would hurt you, and I couldn't let that happen to you Edward."

I put my hands on either side of her face, and pulled her in for a tender kiss. Her cold hands grabbed my wrists, locking me in place.

I broke apart quickly. "I assume this means you like me again?"

"Shut up," She whispered passionately. "I never stopped."

I kissed her again, and her tongue dove into my mouth, making me ecstatic. _She's a great kisser..._

We had only been dating for two months, and I could feel myself falling in love with her.

BPOV:

My savior...

It had been one week since the FSL incident, and no word from Jacob, thank god. Nevertheless, I still wanted to be around Edward at all times, just in case we had a visit from Jacob.

Embarrassing to say, but I _loved_ being around him all the time. He made me laugh so much, and it was always better whenever he was around.

It was almost valentines day, and on valentines day, everyone had to wear read and black. Coronations were for sale, anonymous and truthful, and I was excited to see what it would feel like to have a boyfriend on valentines day, my lack of experience has allowed me not to know.

It was Thursday, and Friday was valentines day. I came into school early, and was standing at my locker, unpacking my books. I was wearing a white baby doll blouse, with three buttons at the top in between my boobs. _Of course they were all buttoned._ I wore straight leg dark blue jeans, and black converse. Quickly, and subtly, I unbuttoned one of the buttons at the top. _Maybe Edward will see..._

"Saw that," I saw Tanya mutter from across the hallway. "Trying to get Edward's attention are we?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was just unbuttoning a button Tanya, but of course you would jump to _that._"

"Well of course i'm thinking about sex, it's valentines day Bella," Tanya sneered. "Do you and eddie have special plans for tomorrow?"

I will be honest, I was planning on finally having sex with Edward tomorrow night. We were going to his house, and his parents took a weekend in Tuscany for valentines day, so we had the house to ourselves. We had been dating for three months, and I thought I was ready, but that's none of Tanya's business.

My cheeks burned bright red.

"Ahh-hah! So you haven't had sex yet?" Tanya pushed.

"Tanya, just leave me alone." I said quietly. _Why, oh why was i so passive aggressive?_

"Fine, just know, Edward loves black lace," Tanya told me.

My heart sank.

"H-have...h-have y-you tw-wo-"

"Had sex? obviously Bella, I mean he's hot and I'm irresistible. I have to say, he was my favorite." Tanya sneered.

I stood there, not moving.

"actually, it was around this time last year," Tanya continued. "I think it was even on valentines day! He always has sex on valentines day, so good luck tomorrow."

I exhaled the breath I forgot I was holding. I could feel my face turning white.

"Look! There's your man now!" Tanya said, turning so we were standing next to each other, facing the same direction. She put her arm around me, and used her other hand to point to the door where, sure enough, Edward was strolling in with Emmett.

"Make sure you have food ready for him after, he's always famished," Tanya whispered.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the burning, and probably the red color they were becoming with my tears.

"Oh! And also! He loves when you scream his name-"

With that, I turned out of her grasp and ran, full speed, down the hallway. I didn't stop running until I reached the girl's room. I sat in a stall and cried, silently.

EPOV:

It was almost valentines day.

I was excited for several reasons.

One, I loved wearing red to school.

Two, I loved giving out coronations.

Three: I loved having my beautiful girlfriend over for a night to ourselves.

Four: I love Bella.

The past three and a half months we've spent together have been the best of my life. She's made me feel ways no one else ever has, and I don't know what I would do without her.

I was planning on telling her tomorrow night, on Valentines day.

I walked into school with Emmett, and looked up towards Bella's locker...

What is Tanya doing?

Tanya had her arm around Bella, and was whispering things in Bella's ear. Bella's eyes were closed. Tanya whispered something else, and next thing I knew Bella threw herself away from Tanya and took off full speed down the hallway.

_What was going on?_

I walked over to Tanya.

"What did you do?" I asked her angrily.

"I didn't do anything, actually you did most of the work," Tanya whispered seductively.

"What the hell are you talking about Tanya," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It seems you forgot to mention to your little girlfriend that you were with me on Valentines last year, doing everything she seems to have planned for you tomorrow," Tanya explained.

My stomach dropped.

"I was just giving her a few pointers, Isn't that what friends do?" Tanya asked innocently.

My head screamed with rage. "What kind of pointers?" I monotonely asked her.

"Just..." She touched my chest, "The things you liked." She whispered with a seductive glance.

_Shit. Bella knew._

"Don't you remember how much fun we had last year?"

"Just shut the hell up!" I exclaimed moving her hand away. "We were both drunk and I was stupid. Don't kid yourself into thinking that meant something to me you psycho bitch."

"I love it when you play rough," She tried again.

"If you ever talk to Bella again I swear I will make your life hell," I threatened. And with that, I turned around and walked away, looking for my girlfriend.

BPOV:

I opened the door to the girls room, wiping my eye, and i hit someone on my way out.

"Sorry..." I stopped when I looked up.

Edward.

"I know what Tanya told you." Edward said, with his hands in his pockets.

"Edward, it's fine we don't need to talk about it." I said quietly.

"No, I..." He looked down. "I think that we do."

My eyes darted from side to side. "I..." I drifted off when our eyes met. "I have to get to class" I said so quietly you could hardly hear me, in fact i'm not even sure if he did.

I started walking away, and he caught my elbow. "Bella," He said. "I'm going to get you last class, and we need to talk."

_We need to talk._

Those are the four most dangerous words ever to be said by a guy.

The day was over, and Edward had waited for me after class, and he had pulled the car around, asking me to take a drive with him.

We drove in complete silence, I stared out at the rain as it hit the side of my window. Finally, the car stopped, and I looked out the dashboard.

There was a tiny white, garden pagoda. (PIC ON PROFILE WHITE PAGODA) A romantic and elegant pagoda, and the rain certainly helped. We both got out of the car, and I walked into the pagoda, with him traveling shortly behind me.

Inside the pagoda, there was a bundle of dark, blood red roses. I picked up the card inside of it. It read:

_Happy valentines day, beautiful._

_You are my favorite and only true valentine I have ever had, and I am ecstatic to call you my own. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you and I find that as time goes on, we only become stronger and stronger, and I will always respect you and appreciate you._

_I'm so glad you're mine,_

_Edward._

I re read that note a good 5 times, still with my back to Edward's face. Finally I turned around.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever read." I told him, while his spike-y locks dripped pellets of water onto his face, "Thank you."

He took my hand and sat me down. He stared at me for a long time, with a poker face.

_Here comes the break up._

"I'm in love with you."

_Was I hallucinating just now?_

I looked up at him and smiled. "What?" I whispered quietly with a smile on my face.

He looked down, and looked back up. His eyes were softer and more deep than before. "Bella," He started again, and my heart was fluttering, "I love you."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, and he laughed breathlessly. "I'm crazy about you Bella. You're the first girl in the world that has ever made me want to be better than myself or-or-or do something good for someone else even if it's bad for me. You're beautiful and brave and kind to everyone, even people who are mean to you, you are literally _**my angel**_."

There was a lingering silence as his words hung in the air.

"I've never felt like this about anyone," He continued, while he stood up and faced me while I was still sitting, unable to move. "Every day I wake up and go to bed thinking about you. I want to be around you all the time, and when I am I feel light on air, i feel _good._"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"So there it is Bella, I'm in love with you and nothing is going to change that. You couldn't-"

"I love you too." I cut him off.

He dropped his hands that were hanging in the air and looked at me, smiling. Then he closed his eyes. "Im sorry...could you just repeat that? For my personal happiness please."

I stood up, and put both of my hands on his face. "I love you," I said boldly. He opened his eyes and grinned. Then he kissed me, and it was like the whole world melted away.

We kissed the whole walk back to the car, struggling to walk without stopping our makeout session. We got into the car.

We were both wet from the rain, and you could hear every pitter patter that hit the car we were inside.

He sat down in the backseat, and I straddled him.

"Bella..." He started in awe.

"No, no it's okay," I insisted, kissing him again.

Suddenly, I felt him kissing and sucking on my neck, and I gasped for air. He started kissing me everywhere, face, neck, around the neckline of my shirt... "God Bella I love you" He whispered in between kisses. "I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I love you"

And with that, he pulled my chin down to look at him. "That's why we're not having sex right now."

I looked at him, confused. "B-but, don't you want to?" I said, taking myself off his lap and leaning against the side door of the car, I pulled my knees in towards my chest and put my hands on my calves. "D-do you...n-not want me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear every word I just said? I love you Bella, of course I want to, but not here, not _now_."

"Why not?" I asked him earnestly.

"Because I love you," He replied.

"You can't just keep saying that-"

"I love you, and I want to remember the first time as being something more special than being horny in the back of my car in the rain."

"This isn't your first time," I questioned.

"It's my first time where it's meant something to me, and it's the first time when I'll remember it the next day," He laughed.

I laughed breathlessly too, and looked down.

"I know Tanya told you about last year," He said quietly.

I looked up at him. "She did."

He covered his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Bella..." He sounded pained.

"It's okay, it's fine, i'm not mad," I said, reaching over and holding his arm. "I promise, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" He asked bitterly, looking at me. "I slept with Tanya and she rubbed it in your face" He snapped.

Electrocuted, I took my hand off his arm and wrapped it around my legs. I looked out the window.

"You may have slept with her but...that doesn't change how i feel about you." I said, refusing to look at him. "You said so yourself, that this was the first time when it's meant something to you, and thats all i honestly care about, really..." I blushed, still looking down. I could feel his gaze on my face, and i looked out the window again. "Tanya doesn't know anything about you and me, she's just jealous that you like m-"

"love" he interrupted.

"-love me and not her," I continued, looking out at the rain. I smiled to myself. "Tanya has never influenced me or my opinions of anyone, and personally I'm definitely not going to let her start now, Especially when it comes to you." I said firmly, and with that i looked at him. He was leaned over, his elbow resting on his knees, his head resting on his elbow, staring at me. He started shaking his head, and he smiled at me. "I don't deserve you," He quietly laughed breathlessly. I had never heard him sound so...

_Vulnerable._

I looked to the side, awkwardly, and I blushed. "Believe what you want," I told him. "But I will tell you this..."

He looked up at me.

"You deserve to be loved," I finished, looking him right in the eye.

**ATTENTION ALL READERS I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE.**

**I know you all must be anxious to know whats going down on valentines day, because believe me,**_** something is going down. **_

**I know you are out there, because I have more than 30 subscribers! write a review please! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


End file.
